Alexander Doom
by Dio Black
Summary: YAHF: Forever banished from his home universe when Xander's choice of Halloween costume leaves him a gift of great knowledge, he's forced to make a home for himself in this new world where superheros and villains are commonplace. This world of Gods and Monsters wont know what hit it. Xander!Harem, language, lemons, and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody! In honor of Halloween I decided it was the best time to get this plot bunny that has plagued my mind for too long out of my head and typed up. This is going to be something of a passion project that I will take slowly, and to work on when I need a break from my other stories. Don't worry, nothing is abandoned or cancelled. I enjoy writing and especially enjoy everyone who appreciates what I've put out there. Every time I log in and see how many more people have taken an interest in what I've written makes my day. Thank you all!**

 **A/N 2: Updated and changed/added a few things to smooth over that plot hole I wrote myself into.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or DC comics.**

 **Warning: This story contains adult situations and language.**

" **God speech"**

' _Internal thoughts'_

"Normal conversation"

 **Alexander Doom**

 **Chapter 1**

Deep within the cosmic ether, where mortals can scarcely comprehend, in a place they could only dream of all the secrets of the universe that made up the fabric of reality as they knew it, lurked many of the higher beings. The Powers That Be liked to call this space home as they watched over their particular Earth, truly one of the most beautiful and precious blue and green gems that floated by in the vastness of space. These particular beings like to think that they are all knowing, all seeing, and all powerful; and that they are doing the Creators work in making sure everything runs smoothly. They fashion themselves as caretakers and micromanagers, ensuring order and stability are maintained.

They are not nearly as benevolent as they would have you believe however. They are surprisingly greedy, selfish, and supremely arrogant for entities that claim to be above such things. More importantly, they believe themselves to always be right and infallible contrary to the numerous times that's been proven false. Then again, if anything had the right to think that way, The Powers have a strong claim to it. Being ancient beyond belief, and usually being right more often than making mistakes gives a certain amount of leeway in such regards.

And so they content themselves by meddling in the affairs of mortals. Giving a little nudge here and a push there. Setting up the board so the dominoes fall exactly how they want with most people never realizing that their choices weren't their own.

It's not often a mortal catches them off guard and inadvertently upsets The Powers carefully laid plans. Nevertheless, it does happen every once in a great while. And on this Earth in this specific dimension, the dimension that The Powers That Be claimed for themselves, Xander Harris was one such person that bared closer scrutiny and garnered a not inconsiderate amount of cosmic attention from more than one higher being. It's not every day that someone finds a loophole to a prophecy handed down by supposedly greater beings, and neatly sidesteps destiny so early in this particular set of plans, that they are forced to redraw them and start over from scratch. All because one teenager had the audacity, the gumption, the sheer force of _will_ to save his friend when she was supposed to die.

The Powers hands were tied. She fulfilled the prophecy and died so the Master could be free. They would never admit that they never entertained the idea that the Slayer could be resuscitated. And that was why they weren't able to stop it in time and let her stay dead. That one little act of defiance succinctly derailed everything they had set up for the immediate aftermath.

But they were ancient beyond human comprehension and they, begrudgingly, put their metaphorical heads together and hammered out a new future. They could work with this, they could adapt, and they would do so in a way that would make it seem like it was a part of their plan all along. Because they're smug assholes like that.

As mentioned before, they aren't the only higher beings in existence, and they most certainly were not the only ones to see what happened.

Xander's actions created a ripple.

At a certain level of power, seeing into the future is as easy as tilting your head in a different direction. That's no surprise really, considering how many people on Earth at any given time can have a limited precognitive ability. And so when the course of the predetermined future changes in such an overt way without any prior warning, powerful things take notice. The last time The Powers That Be decided they wanted to change the future so drastically they had the courtesy to warn other Gods of what they were doing and why. Which is why it came as such a shock that a human was the cause of this disturbance.

One such God who paid extra careful attention was Janus. He, She, It was the God of change after all. Many people, and indeed, even The Powers themselves, believed that Janus was a minor God now. Beings on their level gained most of their power from mortals belief in them. Now that the Greek Gods had faded into myth with only a few active worshippers remaining, The Powers felt that everyone else was inconsequential. That all the other Gods would just sit in their respective pantheons and be happy that they hadn't quite yet been forgotten. Janus never felt the need to correct them on this.

This is where the PTB's arrogance comes in. While it's true that most Gods only came into being, and had a modicum of power was because of peoples belief in them, didn't mean that was all there was to them. Some Gods power comes from concepts. Raw forces of nature. Fundamental laws.

Chaos is one such constant of the universe. Just as much as order, chaos is something that is intrinsically tied to the very fabric of everything.

Janus witnessed the changes that Xander had wrought; and smiled. For the first time in a long time, the God of change and doorways turned its attention to the mortal world, its new future, and one rather entertaining human in particular. Instead of just existing and relaxing in the ebb and flow of the universe, Janus decided to take a peek at what those little upstarts were doing. He, She, It looked into the near future (from this day, until its new favorite humans last) and frowned.

He, (for from this moment the God decided it would be male for a while on a whim until he changed his mind), saw Xander's future and what the PTB had instore for him. One adventure after another without receiving deserved recognition for his contributions. One love interest after another, only to have every single one of them end for one ridiculous reason or another.

The more he looked, the less he liked. It was obvious to Janus that they were punishing Xander. The Powers had decided to keep him around while he was useful, dangling the carrot always in front of him and just out of reach, while whacking him with the stick every now and then. 'Because it's funny' or so Janus assumed, he certainly couldn't think of any good reason to be so unnecessarily cruel to a human.

Such bravery and cleverness should be celebrated, not condemned, rewarded handsomely, not punished severely.

So if those fools who think they know better than everyone else wouldn't treat Xander Harris fairly then Janus would take it upon himself to make Xander's life better. And if by doing so, Janus has some fun and causes more ripples of chaos because of it, then all the better as far as he was concerned. The world could use a good shake every now and then like a giant snow globe. Watching how all the snowflakes flow and swirl is always calming and beautiful to the God of change.

He knew just where to start. In the not too distant future, a devote follower of his will be using a ritual that would call upon Janus' power in order to cause mischief on Halloween night. The spell in question will swap the minds and characteristics of people with whatever or whomever they dressed up as for the holiday.

If Janus had been in a physical form at that moment he would have grinned wickedly as a plan manifested in his mind. The anticipation was building as his thoughts raced, he hadn't been this excited in centuries!

The first order of business was to mark this human as belonging to him. The PTB weren't the only ones who could anoint and select champions. By doing this, Xander would be blessed, and it would confer a great amount of protection to him. The best part was that no one but Janus would actually know this unless or until some uppity higher power tried to fuck with Xander in a direct way. Champions are off limits to any divine except their patron.

With just a thought, the God inducted Xander into his service with no one being the wiser. Now that Xander had some protection, Janus could turn his attention to his next move without having to worry about his new favorite apostle getting smote while his back is turned.

Casting his gaze into the near future of the upcoming Halloween ritual, Janus sees how Xander and his friends will dress for the occasion. The entity sees how Xander cobbles together a soldier costume and scoffs. A simple soldier is far to pedestrian for his champion. His champion is destined for greater things now that he has a God in his corner backing him up.

The first order of business is to alter the spell a little. Just enough so that everyone retains just a little bit more of their chosen costume after the spell ends.

' _Perhaps it would be better if whatever identity Xander takes would be able to leave changes behind for him, completely independent of the spell?'_ The God thought to itself. Yes that would be much better he decided. The less directly he got involved the better. Then no one could dispute, and cry favoritism if all he did was help Xander pick a better costume. It couldn't possibly be Janus' fault if the new costume permanently enhanced Xander in some way of its own volition.

The question was, who could he get to help make Xander great? With this thought in mind, Janus turned his attention to the multiverse looking for candidates, while also keeping in mind what Xander likes and what skills would be most useful to him. As well as who is capable of leaving changes behind at the end of the night.

 **DOOMDOOMDOOM**

Xander sighed for the umpteenth time before catching himself mid exhale. If he kept this up people were going to think he was your typical moody teenager. Of which he most certainly was _not_. He was just having one depressing day. Halloween was one of his favorite days of the year! The day that no matter how old a person got, they can still dress up and have fun. Only instead of going door to door in the hopes of claiming a big score of sugar filled treats, once one passes the threshold into maturity they go to parties with their friends. Thinking about it this year just started the cycle of depression all over again though.

To start with, there would be no party for him and his friends, Buffy and Willow. They had somehow gotten roped into being chaperones for the younger children who would be going trick or treating. He couldn't really be mad at that though. Sunnydale was a dangerous place and it would give Xander peace of mind to know that these kids will have the best protection possible in the form of the Slayer and her sidekicks. Sad as he was to admit to only being a sidekick, but he felt good that he was accomplishing something in the fight against vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness.

The reason for his latest batch of melancholy was that the Scoobies, as they'd taken to calling their group, were required to dress up for their chaperoning duties this evening. Normally Xander would love this opportunity, but funds were tight for him at the moment. Every extra dollar that he managed to save got put away into his road trip fund. The road trip that he and Jesse had planned to take after graduation.

That is before his best friend was turned into a vampire and Xander ended up staking him personally. In hindsight that seemed like something he should really go to therapy for, but he just didn't have the time or money, not to mention he'd get an all-expenses paid trip to the booby hatch. But that's beside the point when he spent all that time channeling his efforts into helping out however he could.

The other reason for his minor bout of angst was how his friends wandered off to another section of the store to look at an eighteen hundreds Victorian style dress that was on display. Xander could tell immediately that the only reason that particular outfit ensnared Buffy's attention was because it was likely from the same time period that Angel grew up in. It was plain to see that Buffy was leaping at the chance to dress up as a noble lady in an attempt to get Angel's attention. Oh how Xander _hated_ that Dead Boy could get Buffy to jump through so many imaginary hoops to impress him. The worst part was how Angel wasn't even trying, and would likely be completely oblivious to why Buffy was going so far out of her way because she thinks it will get him to notice her.

Xander always tried to tell himself that he wasn't actually _in love_ with the petite blonde haired slayer. Only that he was infatuated with her perfect good looks, pouty lips, and wide expressive doe eyes. And also that she was a powerful woman who can kick ass. The poor teenager didn't realize he had a type until he met Buffy, but it was obvious to him now that he had a thing for women who were strong, like a comic book super heroine. There was just something about a woman who could take care of herself that seemed to magnetically draw him in.

The dark haired teenager turned his eyes away from where his friends were chatting excitedly, and looked around for something he could use. With a lack of funds, his only hope for any semblance of a costume would be to accentuate something he could cobble together from things at home. He did have some old army fatigues just lying around. Maybe he could go as a soldier?

Just as he spotted a bin with various knickknacks his hopes soared, only to be dashed when a small crowed of children descended upon it like carrion vultures. By the time they dispersed, laughing and running around, Xander saw the bin was entirely picked clean.

He was quite dismayed and more than a little miffed. Something of his internal feelings must have been on his face however, as a voice to his side broke him out of his thoughts.

"You look like you could use some help young man."

"Gah!" Xander yelped while jumping slightly and turning to face the person who just spoke to him.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you." The man spoke with an English accent that was on point with the school librarian, and Buffy's watcher Giles.

"No, it's alright... Uhm..." Xander trailed off as he waited for the man to introduce himself.

The brown haired man smiled brightly as his eyes lit up. "Ethan Rayne, proprietor of this fine establishment. At your service."

"Oh well uh... I'm Xander, and uhh... I was just looking for something to go with what I have at home. I uhh... I don't have much on me at the moment." He stopped and started in embarrassment at having to admit to his frugalness, thinking that the owner might be upset for wasting his time.

Ethan was already thinking a mile a minute on what would be the most fun thing to set this person up with. Meanwhile he rubbed his chin while humming thoughtfully as he looked Xander up and down in appraisal.

Xander nervously scratched the back of his head under the close scrutiny, and decided that trying to make small talk might defuse his tension.

"So I noticed you have an English accent. Our school librarian, Mr. Giles does to."

Ethan froze suddenly and his gaze became shaper, seeming to pierce into Xander's very soul as he was looked at in a new light.

"Rupert Giles?" Ethan questioned, causing Xander to nod his head in confirmation. "Do you know him well?" The Englishmen asked the teen.

"G-man? Yeah, my friends Buffy, Willow, and I help him out all the time." Xander answers while turning to point out the blonde and red head who were still talking animatedly about the dress. By doing so he didn't notice the wicked gleeful smirk that passed other Ethan's face.

This changed everything for Ethan. He was just thinking about what little thing he could give to the financially challenged young man, the spirit of Halloween wasn't about making a profit for him after all, it was about having fun. But he would go above and beyond for Giles' little protégé. That would be even _more_ entertaining as far as he was concerned.

"I think I have just the thing to make your Halloween truly special. Let's go take a look at some of the things I have set aside." Ethan said while throwing his arm around Xander's shoulder and leading him towards the back of the shop.

Xander had no choice but to go along with him, partly because of the arm around him but mostly because he was pretty much out of options and was hoping that this person who knows Giles would be able to help him get something descent.

The two came before a door and Ethan opened it while quickly ushering Xander inside. He might have been nervous about being taken into a different room, away from the main floor, but he wasn't getting any suspicious vibes. Plus he could just shout and Buffy would come running. That thought brought him right back down again when he remembered he always seems to be the one who needs rescuing.

The sight of the back room stole his breath away. There were so many well designed costumes displayed on manikins. He recognized many of them as super heroes such as Spiderman, Batman, and Superman. As well as other big name characters from other forms of media.

"Wow..." Xander trailed off.

"I know, very impressive craftsmanship." Ethan nodded sagely taking the one word exclamation as a compliment.

"These are all so cool!" The teen said excitedly as he moved from one to the other, looking them over with a critical eye at the immaculate detail, though refraining from actually touching them. One of his elementary school teachers had drilled into him and others that you look with your eyes, not your fingers.

Eventually he stopped his perusing and stepped away, sighing heavily.

"Well go ahead and pick one out and I'll just box it up quickly for you." The Englishman said.

"I... I can't though. There's no way I can afford any of these." Xander explained while looking forlornly at the high quality costumes.

"Xander." Ethan spoke softly to get his attention. "When you get to be my age, it's not about the money."

Xander's only response was to quirk and eyebrow questioningly.

"Rupert's an old friend of mine from back in our wilder days." Xander just barely kept the scoff in when he heard that, trying and failing to imagine G-man as anything less than a proper British gentleman.

"None of these were supposed to be for sale anyway, most of them are props or early designs for movies that fell through before production. My private collection that I've accumulated over the years. Pick whichever one you want, and just consider it a loan and return it after Halloween."

"I-I... I don't know, are you sure?" Xander questioned.

Ethan nodded while giving a million watt smile. "Of course, or course! Better they get some use than sitting here collecting dust."

"Well alright then!" He accepted with excitement as he turned to look at some of the costumes with even greater attention than before.

All of what Ethan said had been a lie, however, it seemed to be the easiest way to get Xander to accept. In truth, all of these remarkable suits were dropped off with one of his shipments. The truck was gone before he even knew what they were, so he couldn't give them back. And they didn't show up on any invoice, so it's not like he paid for them. He wasn't sure what to do with them until Xander came along and it seemed like a serendipitous turn of fate. He had a good feeling about this.

Meanwhile, Xander was taking in all of the costumes with a careful eye. Now that he had so many options he was locked in indecision. He didn't want to take too long incase Mr. Rayne's patience ran out and he changed his mind. Just when he was thinking of going as the ever popular and overused Batman, or Superman, his eye caught a hint of deep green.

There, nestled slightly in the shadows near the back, was a truly wonderful costume. Extremely advanced, high-tech looking armor that was the color of silver and grey. All sharp angles and smooth contours. The basic design of which seemed remarkably similar to an unpainted Iron Man armor. But it was the green hooded cloak draped over it which told Xander exactly who it was.

Dr. Doom. One of the greatest comic book villains to ever exist in his not so humble opinion. The character of Victor von Doom was known to have an exceptional intelligence. So much so that the only reason he doesn't take the top spot for smartest person in the Marvel franchise is commonly believed to be due almost entirely to his own arrogance and stubbornness holding him back. Regardless, no one could dispute that he was always on the bleeding edge of anything technological.

But that wasn't all he was known for. Doom was also an accomplished sorcerer and practitioner of magic, easily on the level of Sorcerer Supreme. And it was by him combining science and sorcery that allowed him to be one of the greatest. Sure he's defeated time and again, usually by his own aforementioned arrogance, but it always takes entire _teams_ of superheroes. Sometimes even the entirety of everyone in the Marvel universe needs to work together to stop him. And sometimes even that wasn't enough.

In the face of all that it was easy to forget that he is the benevolent dictator of his own country. A country, which by the way, he makes sure has the highest quality of life for its denizens. Partly as a fuck you to everyone else, but mostly just because he _can_.

And at the end of the day, probably the most shocking thing about him? Is that Doom just wants to save the world. That's right, one of the biggest villains does what he does because he firmly believes the rest of the world will be a better place with him in charge. And while that's a huge indicator of the level of his arrogance, it doesn't make him any less right. The few times he has managed world domination, Earth is depicted as doing very well because of it.

Xander was having an inner nerdgasm over how cool he thought the costume was and just _knew_ it was the one for him. He was practically a hero everyday already by being a card carrying member of the Scooby Gang. It would be nice to go as the villain for Halloween as a change of pace.

"This one." He points at it while looking back at Ethan, seeing the older man smile at his enthusiasm that he just couldn't keep under control despite his efforts.

"Ah, Dr. Doom. An interesting choice." And to Ethan it was. So much more interesting than something boring like some of the more traditional superhero costumes. He couldn't wait to see what mischief the young man will get up to tonight.

"Why don't you go back out and help your friends while I bag this up for you and bring it out front."

"Sure thing." Xander responded, still giddy with his good luck in obtaining such a great costume. Buffy might not get it but Willow would definitely be impressed.

"Hey guys." Xander greeted.

"Hey Xander. What do you think?" Willow asked while grandly gesturing to the Victorian dress that Buffy was holding up to herself.

Xander shrugged nonchalantly. He was in too good a mood to care that Buffy was going to dress up in something like that for someone other than him.

"I think you'd look great in it." The dark haired teen says what he knows the Slayer wants to hear.

"You think so?" Her smile lights up and he could swear he can almost hear her thoughts about how Angel won't be able to keep his hands off her.

Trying to think of anything else he looks to Willow for salvation and strikes up a conversation with her.

"So Wills, did you find something?" He said while looking pointedly at a shopping bag in her hands.

"Yes she did and it's going to look _amazing_!" Buffy answers for their shy friend.

He can see Willow's cutely blushing face and hopes that she can try out whatever it is she got for this year. She'd been a ghost every year that he can remember and it would be nice to see her do something different.

"Did you find anything Xander?" The red head asks in an effort to throw the attention off her.

Xander smiles widely and nods emphatically. "Yep! The owner was super cool and let me pick out something from the back on a loan. It's really good and I can't wait."

"What is it?" Buffy asks in sudden curiosity.

"Hey now if Willow's is going to be a surprise then so is mine." He declares.

They pouted and kept badgering him about it but he just wouldn't budge as they made their way to the counter where Ethan was waiting for them. The ladies purchased their choices and Xander was handed a box containing his epic costume. The Scoobies went on their way, chatting amicably while Xander swatted away their attempts to peek into his box, completely unaware that their lives were about to be forever changed and that come the morning, there would be one less member of their group.

 **DOOMDOOMDOOM**

"Xander! Xander somethings going on! We need to-!?" The panicked voice of the woman abruptly choked off when she reached out to grasp him only for her arm to phase through him completely.

' _Hmm interesting. Is she a mutant like that one with the X-men? Or is this something else?'_ He thought as he took in the scantily clad woman in front of him. Dressed in a far too short skirt and a revealing top, it wasn't the most immodest attire he'd ever seen, but if she hadn't displayed a supernatural power he would have confused her for a common street walker.

"Whoa..." She trailed off in wide eyed amazement while looking at her hand as though she were seeing it for the first time. He figured this must be the first time she's done anything like that based on her reaction.

The woman caught herself though and refocused her attention on him. "Xander, something's happening and everyone's acting strange. Buffy freaked out and ran off, we need to find her!" She rushed out while sending a pleading look his way.

"Why do you keep referring to me as 'Xander'? Do you not know who I am?" It was a small chance, but not inconceivable, that this person didn't know who he was. All of this was put on hold for a moment as his prodigious mind went to work at lightning speed in order to figure out how he ended up in this situation. He _was_ just in his lab working on his latest project, then suddenly he was _here_ in... Some suburban neighborhood in the United States by the cursory look of things.

"Of course I know who you are! You're my Xander shaped friend." She states with a definitive nod of her head.

"My name." He starts off slowly and can't help but notice the girls eyes going wide at the sound of his voice through his helmets modulator unnerves her. "Is Victor von Doom."

Willow can see her own eyes go wide at Xander's proclamation in the slightly reflective surface of his mask. His mask which looks even more real and detailed than before. What was once a plastic costume is now an actual real metal suit. And her friend suddenly isn't so Xander shaped when realization sets in on what must be happening.

"We've all turned into our Halloween costumes!" She blurts out before blushing. If Xander really did become Doctor Doom now she may need to tread carefully.

' _Ahhhhh so that's what happened.'_ Doom thinks while nodding in agreement with the girl in front of him. It's at this point he notices a body laying just a few feet away, covered in a sheet with the word 'boo' on it. _'So she's intangible because she dressed up as a ghost then.'_ Doom concludes.

"Well you said your friend needed help? Doom will assist you in finding her then before we resolve this problem." He decides to be helpful. It's not like it's a big deal to him and it can give him something to do while he ponders the situation he now finds himself in.

It's not the first time Doom has traveled dimensions, whether on purpose or accident. Nor is it the first time his consciousness has ended up in another body. Though that last one is usually deliberate on his part.

As the two take off in the direction of their wayward friend who now can't defend herself, Doom turns himself inward to find out more about the person who would chose him to dress up as for this holiday. He is a master of the mind and connecting with his host is a small feat. He looks at the life Xander lead up until now, finding a surprising amount of humor in the fact that to them, Doom is just a character in a comic book.

More surprising though, is that there are no protectors here. No mutants, no Avengers. Doom could clearly see the plight of the Slayer. He could see the forces of darkness threatening to destroy this world. He could see how his counterpart was trying his best to bravely face down monsters and demons. And so he came to a decision.

Xander needed Doom.

He needed what Doom could give him if he was to stand amongst these Gods and monsters as an equal. It was child's play for Doom to make the necessary alterations. He started by augmenting Xander's brain to handle everything it would need and to lay the groundwork for the rest of the changes to come. Doom mentally smiled at how Xander might react to go from being almost painfully average to becoming a super genius overnight. He also mentally sighed, it would be both a gift and a curse, being so much more than everyone else with so few peers on his level. The next part was even easier. Giving Xander a head start by inscribing all of Doom's memories with his own. Now Xander would know everything that Doom knew. All of his talent with sorcery will be at the teenagers fingertips come the ending of this spell that put Doom inside of the driver's seat of Xander's body. All of his knowledge of technology and science, indexed permanently for him to consult on a whim if he so desires.

And lastly, Doom leaves a portion of his subconscious behind. Until Xander gets used to his new life, it will be a little guardian angel on his shoulder, offering advice when warranted and giving a second opinion when needed.

All of this took less than the time it did for them to find Buffy. A shrill scream rent the air as she tripped over her dress while running from some miniature monsters that gave chase to an easy target.

"Ahhhhh! Demons!" She cried out and covered her face with her hands, thinking her life would soon meet a grisly end. Only instead of the pain of being mauled like she thought would happen, the noble lady instead heard startled yelps and whimpers coming from the tiny werewolves and one lagoon monster that had been chasing her.

She tentatively pulled her hands away from her face and stared in dumbfounded fascination as she saw what she thought were demons suspended in midair.

"Wait don't hurt them! They're just kids who are under the effects of the spell Xander... err... Mr. Doom?" A red head who wore atrociously revealing clothes spoke to the... the... knight in shining armor! Her breath caught in her throat and her heart nearly beat out of her chest. A knight had come to save her! But then she noticed his outstretched hand and how, with a negligent wave, the monsters who were defying laws of physics were thrown through the air where they landed in a heap before getting up and scrambling off as fast as they could. Was this knight _also_ a sorcerer?

"Doctor." He corrected the woman who addressed him.

"Oh r-right sorry." She laughs nervously, hoping that he wouldn't take offence and do something drastic, like taking over the world.

"Please ser you must help me!" Buffy demands while running up to her savior.

"Buffy thank God you're alright." Willow says in relief.

She scrunches up her nose in confusion over the foreign sounding way she addressed her. "Who is this 'Buffy' you speak of? My name is Elizabeth." The noble woman corrects.

"Look Buffy, we've all turned into our-"

"Ahhhhhhh! Demon!" Buffy shrieks again before latching onto Xander's arm and putting him between her and what turned out to be a passing car.

Although she couldn't tell because of the mask, Willow could have sworn that Xander/Doom was rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere less exposed to wait this out? A spell of this kind that effects so many people is likely temporary." Doom says.

"We can go to Buffy's house. It's closest and we can barricade ourselves in." Willow said while leading the way.

Of course Doom knew exactly who cast this rather interesting spell, as well as what it might take to end it early if it became necessary. But he decided to just wait it out. The novelty still hadn't worn off and it was a nice break from what he had been doing.

They were just crossing the threshold into Buffy's house when someone else screamed for once. The Scooby gang all turned to see another woman dressed in a sexy cat costume running from some monsters.

Once again, Doom used his magic to lift the pursuers into the air, and send them on their way.

"Cordelia." Willow greeted when she caught up with them and were all safely ensconced within Buffy's home. "You're not... well... a cat?" Willow tried to wrap her head around why the cheerleader of the group was seemingly immune to the events of the night.

"No duh I'm not really a cat." Cordelia snapped before checking herself over and making a noise of frustration. "And look at this!" She says pointing to a part of her costume that was shredded. "There's no way I'll get my deposit back at Party Town with this!"

"Wait you got your costume at Party Town?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, my parents are rich, I don't have to shop at a bargain basement... Xander?" She trailed off in confusion when she noticed the futuristic armor the only male member of the group was wearing.

"Only technically." Doom responds in amusement. It was nice to have someone appreciate his armor.

"Woah that's actually really nice." She complimented while running a hand over his chest. She might not be a nerd and know who he dressed up as but the costume was impressively realistic.

"We all got our costumes at Ethan's! That must be why we turned into out costumes." Willow babbles while working through the cause.

Doom was actually impressed with Xander's friend. She did catch on quick without any help.

"Xander, can you keep an eye on things here and make sure Buffy doesn't get into any trouble? I'm gonna go find Giles and see if he can break the spell." She rushes for the door and tries to grab the handle before remembering she's incorporeal at the moment and just walks through the solid door.

Cordelia was about to question what Willow was talking about until she sees her walk through a solid object. Instead she shakes her head and remembers that this is Sunnydale, and weird shit happens.

Meanwhile Buffy had been examining her surroundings while the strangers were talking until she comes across a shelf of picture frames. Picking one up for a closer look she can't help speaking up anymore.

"She looks like me!" She says loudly getting the other two occupants attention. "But she's dressed in such strange clothes. I don't understand what's going on. I'm scared and I just want to go home. Please take me home and my father will pay you any amount you want ser!" She pleads to the armored man.

"Lady Elizabeth." Doom says commandingly getting her attention and neatly breaking Buffy out of her impending hysterics. "It's dark and there are demons outside. We'll just have to wait until morning." He tries the most effective method of keeping her calm until the spell is over.

She huffs and crosses her arms as she sits down on the couch to wait like her armored savior suggested.

"This is all seriously weird. So who did you turn into?" Cordelia asks Xander.

"Doctor Victor von Doom." He answers simply.

The cat costumed girl eyes him up and down with an arched eyebrow. " _You're_ a doctor?"

Before he can respond however, he hears the sound of the back door opening. Doom raises a finger to where his lips would be for silence and looks towards the kitchen area where the intruder will have to come from.

As soon as the handsome man with chiseled features and a permanent brooding expression enters the living room, Xander's memories place a name to go with the face. This was Angel, the vampire with a soul, whom Buffy desires despite the age disparity. Then again, to Doom, age is largely irrelevant past the age of consent. He knew a few people who would be quite limited if they were to only date other people around the same age in his home universe.

It was also a moot point. After tonight, Xander will be rolling in pussy if he so chooses. Intelligence is sexy. Reed Richards got a knock out beauty in Sue Storm to marry him, Tony Stark was almost as well known for being a playboy as he was for being Iron Man, and Victor von Doom himself was no slouch with the ladies; he simply preferred meaningful relationships.

With all eyes on him, Angel was somewhat taken aback, having expected to get the drop on people like he usually does.

"I uh... I came to check on Buffy."

"Of course you did. She's fine, but she thinks she's an eighteenth century noble lady right now so she'll need constant supervision." Doom said in a bland tone that seemed disproportionately powerful thanks to his suits voice modulator.

"Right it seems like everyone turned into their costumes." Angel agreed after taking stock of Buffy pouting on the couch.

"Cordelia?" The vampire asks while gesturing towards the cat lady.

"Is still perfectly fine thanks!" She snaps waspishly at Angel's insinuation that she might start acting like a cat at any moment.

"Oh okay. But why aren't you affected?" He asks.

"Because only people who got their costumes from Ethan's are affected by this spell." Doom answers.

"Alright." Angel nods. "Wait what about you?" He asks, suddenly suspicious.

"Doom is a master of the mind. As such, I've already seen all of my counterparts memories." He heads off with his explanation.

"Doom also refers to himself in the third person apparently." Cordelia snaps, still a little peeved about not being able to get her deposit back.

Before any more conversation can be had, a breaking window crashes the atmosphere as someone breaks into the house from the kitchen. The intruder is dressed as a stereotypical Dracula and bears his fangs at the occupants.

"I vant to suck your blood!"

"I've got this!" Angel jumps into the fray with his 'game face' on, causing Buffy to scream in fright at his visage and run away while calling him a demon.

Xander/Doom is confused that this fake vampire can ignore the rule of being invited in, and Cordelia is too shocked at Angel's 'transformation' to do anything but stare.

Doom just shakes his head as Angel and the assailant tumble around on the ground in a struggle. Angel trying not to actually hurt the poor teenager who isn't in control of his actions, and the fake vampire who has real vampire strength because of the spell.

The armored man gives a long suffering sigh as he lifts his hand and telekinetically separates the two, then thrusts outward causing the costumed vampire to be hurled out the same window he entered from while simultaneously lowering Angel to the ground.

"Come, we're wasting time while Buffy runs headfirst into danger." Doom said while he turns and walks to the door with his cloak billowing behind him.

 **DOOMDOOMDOOM**

Angel, Cordelia, and Doom eventually tracked down, and caught up with Buffy. Doom was idly taking his time without worry because he had cast a minor spell on her earlier, both to track her, and to insure she wouldn't actually get hurt.

The Vampire known as Spike had rounded up an sizable number of minions formed up from the unfortunate people who had been transformed into various monsters due to tonight's ritual. The blond haired, British accented vampire confronted them in a warehouse wanting to use this opportunity to dispose of the Slayer while she was otherwise incapable of using her immense physical strength.

Sadly Doom had to hold back. He knew he wouldn't be around in Xander's body for much longer, and just because he would have the knowledge, didn't mean he would have the aptitude to use magic as well as Doom could without practice. Not to mention the suit would likely revert back to its original components when the spell ended. And he couldn't just outright obliterate the innocent bystanders when they had no control over their actions. That could lead to his counterpart being in trouble for Doom's actions.

That didn't mean he wouldn't take the presented opportunity to help out Xander by taking out one of his antagonists. A small, controlled, fireball spell would be more than sufficient to deal with Spike once and for all.

Unfortunately, and unknown to them at the time, the Powers That Be intervened on Spikes behalf. They had a role for him to play far in the future, and they were past the point of no return when it came to Xander accidentally throwing off their plans yet again.

On the other side of town, Giles breaks the bust of Janus, shattering the focal point of the spell that ensnared everyone who bought their costume at Ethan's shop.

Back at the warehouse, the fireball Dr. Doom was preparing and waiting for when Angel and Spike broke apart so he could get a clean shot, faltered and snuffed out as Doom's active persona faded away.

But where Doom was no longer able to help them, the Slayer had returned. With Buffy able to fight him on even ground, and with most of his cobbled together rabble down for the count because of the ending of the spell, Spike decided that a strategic retreat was prudent and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Instead of giving chase, Buffy rushed over to Angel to make sure he was alright, briefly forgetting that if he wasn't currently ash then he would make a full recovery.

Xander, however, was having a problem. Namely the piercing headache Doom left him with when he rewrote his neural pathways to sharply boost his intelligence. It was also quite disorienting to be able to think of so much, so fast.

It was beautiful at the same time in an odd way. How the entire world seemed to stand still as if by his will. But no, time wasn't actually frozen he realized. Everything seemed to just be moving in slow motion, even his own body. It took him longer than he would have liked to consciously slow his mind down so he perceived time as it was actually happening.

He didn't actually get to say any witty one liner about what a night they had when an average looking person wearing a rather stylish fedora appeared before them as if from thin air.

"Hello all." He greeted pleasantly, nodding at everyone who was still conscious in the room before fully turning to Xander. "For what it's worth, I really am sorry about this. Just following orders you know?" And then he snapped his fingers and Xander disappeared just as suddenly and without warning as the stranger appeared.

Faster than anyone could blink, a blonde missile had slammed into the stranger and held him by the throat with one hand while the other was cocked back and prepared to smash this persons face in like an overripe watermelon.

In a deathly cold voice with an expression made of stone she asked him only one simple question. "What. Did. You. Do?"

The poor man couldn't quite keep the fear out of his voice. Even though he could have teleported away (and desperately wanted too). He had to stay and explain what was going on. "M-m-maybe we should w-wait for Giles and W-Willow."

Buffy didn't find that reassuring or satisfactory, and prepared to end this person. The man, realizing what was about to happen, hastened his explanation. "It's the will of the Powers! Xander was changing too much and upsetting the delicate balance! I know he didn't mean too but after what happened to him tonight it couldn't be undone so the Powers That Be had to remove him." He whimpered a little, the Slayer still hadn't blinked.

A moment later, he was no longer on the wall, but he still had her hand wrapped tightly around his neck as she began dragging him along with her.

"We're going to go have a talk with Giles then. And if I don't like what you have to say then I'm going to start hurting you. I don't know when I'll stop." She promised in a voice just loud enough for everyone to make out in the silence of the warehouse.

Once everyone met back up in the library, Giles and Willow were more than ready to hear the reason behind Xander's sudden abduction.

"The Powers That Be..." Giles said while calmly cleaning his glasses in his familiar habit.

"Yeah, you know, the big guys upstairs?" The now identified balance demon Whistler said while motioning skyward. "The people who make the decisions on how the world goes round, the ones who keep the balance, those people who hand down prophecies from on high." He says while pointedly looking at Buffy.

"So what? That stupid thing was technically fulfilled." The blonde Slayer snarled at the demon disguised as a human.

"So... They don't really like it when people find loopholes in those things, and when Xander saved your life, however well intentioned, created ripples lady. The Powers had to rework a whole lot just because you're alive right now." He pointed out.

"But Angel saved me that time." Buffy rebutted and all eyes turned to the brooding vampire in question.

"No I didn't." He starts off slowly, now realizing there was no hiding his shame from that night. "He... Xander had to threaten me to get me to go with him, to help out in case there were any other vampires there. And he's the one who used CPR to bring you back."

And with that admission, Buffy's entire world view shattered, Cordelia's opinion of the dweeb rose even higher, and Willow broke out in renewed sobs. She hadn't taken Xander not being with them after the spell ended well.

"And that was just the first time. Admittedly, he clearly didn't know he was changing the future. So the Powers tried to work around it. But this time it was different. The only thing they could do is take him out of the equation to keep the world on track." The balance demon said.

"Why is that?" Giles questioned quietly, still cleaning his glasses, but not out of nervousness as he looks the demon squarely in the eyes.

"Well I'm not privy to the how's and why's. All I do know is that he wasn't supposed to go as that comic book guy tonight."

"Explain." Buffy's one word command kept the ball rolling.

"Look all I got is that as soon as he put on that costume, the future started changing. And I don't mean just one person who should be dead up and walking around. I mean like huge advancements in technology all across the board. One world united under Doom type changes. That's all I got before I had to go get him." He explains.

"Wait, wait, wait hold the phone. You mean to tell me that Xander takes over the world?" Cordelia voices her disbelief.

"No, but when you cure every illness known to man, and even some that aren't, and improve medicine to the point that he doubles or even triples peoples life spans... You tend to get thrown up on a pedestal. And that's only the first few things." He elaborates.

"W-where is he? What happened to him?" Willow asks.

"He's not dead if that's what you all were thinking. He just can't be here. This world isn't meant for someone like him now."

"Then where is he?" Cordelia asks. Taking all of the weirdness that was this night in stride.

"My best guess? Some world that he would be right at home in." Whistler says, not knowing just how right his guess was.

He did what he could to paint the PTB in the best possible light. It's not like he could tell them that plan 'A' was to remove Xander from existence and be done with it. He was only just informed by the nature of banishing him from this plane that it couldn't happen. Some deity had named him their champion, and that meant the Powers couldn't just snap their fingers and erase him. But he was too much of a liability, a force too powerful to be controlled or contained on this dimension.

So plan 'B' it was. Excommunication was still well within their rights. So sending him somewhere else to be someone else's problem was the next best bet. Preferably somewhere that didn't have a set of Powers That Be of the same type as here. That away he couldn't be kicked out of there also. By doing things this way, they were doing everything they could to bar him from ever being able to come back to his home dimension. For that, Whistler felt genuinely sorry for the kid.

In the ether, the PTB that had just been outed early to the Scooby gang, had just finished dropping Xander off in his new home. They were still somewhat confused by the entire situation. They hadn't paid attention, and the entire future was nearly in jeopardy of being something they couldn't control. Some of them where metaphorically still scratching their heads on how something as small as being someone else for Halloween could change so much.

To add insult to injury, he was a champion! That was their first clue that someone was fucking with them. Most other deities couldn't shut up when they selected a representative, yet Xander, breaker of prophecies, managed to slip in under their collective radar again. It really was quite vexing.

So they did the only thing they could. They couldn't just erase him, nor could he stay. That much was certain. Therefore, they combined their power and banished him to another dimension and essentially locked him out. They took advantage of a loophole, with the memories and power of someone from outside of this dimension so thoroughly a part of him now, they could label him an outsider and circumvent not being able to intervene with another deities' champion. It was flimsy at best, but they were desperate to avoid any more deviance from their plan.

They weren't entirely heartless though. To start with, they wouldn't send him anywhere with cosmic powers that would just kick him out entirely on principal. No one wanted an interdimensional hot potato.

The next requirement for his new home, oddly enough, was that he couldn't go anywhere that another Doctor Doom existed. That was more just one of those funny rules that Xander qualified for on a technicality.

And finally, they couldn't send him to a normal world. No real reason why they couldn't, aside from most of those worlds having parallels to the PTB that wouldn't take kindly to having this problem foisted onto them when they, themselves, weren't willing to put in the hard work of dealing with it. But the answer laid in the same place the problem came from. There were an infinite number of worlds with heroes and villains that _didn't_ have Doom.

So after explaining all of this to Xander, and wasn't that a surprise that he could remain conscience and aware while in the ether, and sent him on his way with a metaphysical pat on the head. If it wouldn't be so disruptive to the timeline with him just existing, they might have actually enjoyed his presence. Or at least some of them would have. They had no idea, no way of knowing, that in their arrogance, laziness, and impatience, they angered a God with power far beyond their own, and would pay for it dearly in the years to come as He, She, It would take great joy in driving them to insanity by subtly dismembering all of their plans, piece by piece.

But before that, Janus had a champion to comfort.

 **DOOMDOOMDOOM**

Somewhere in a desert of California, a place where Xander would later learn was where the Hellmouth would be located if it existed here, and if Sunnydale had been built in the first place, was where he just so happened to land in this new dimension.

He fell to his knees as the numbness still hadn't worn off. He had hoped, briefly, that it had all been a dream, a nightmare. That those disembodied voices hadn't been real, or that what they said had been a lie. Or even that the entire events of Halloween had been a disturbing hallucination. Anything would be better than this.

Slowly he reached up to his face and took off the mask and turned it over in his hands. A blend of Doom and Iron Man looked back at him. He learned from some of his memories, some of them so real that he felt like he lived them instead of just having been dumped in his mind. He learned that Doom was in the process of atoning for all his past mistakes after finding that being a God didn't fulfill him like he hoped it would. How he'd gone so far in his quest for power only to find that success and victory were hollow. That he could do so much more now that his eyes, and now Xander's too, were opened.

' _It's all real Alexander.'_ Said the voice of Doom that was left behind to guide him in the knowledge that he'd been 'gifted'.

He couldn't hold the scream inside, he didn't want to. All his pain, all his rage, all his sorrow came pouring out of his throat at the injustice of it all. He'd never see G-man, Buffy, Willow, Cordelia, or even Dead Boy again.

His magic that he could now feel coursing through his veins and all around him responded to him in an uncontrollable burst. Fueled by his rage, the sand around him rose as if the start of a sandstorm only to be frozen in the air as time and space in the immediate vicinity faltered and bent to his will. Xander couldn't help but feel his anger slowly slipping through his fingers like the frozen sands in front of him would surely slip his grasp. He couldn't help but admire how strangely beautiful it was to see such a phenomena.

The dark haired teen tentatively reached out and as soon as he made contact a tendril of the sandstorm that was stilled before it could even really begin; time reasserted its dominion on reality and all the grains softly fell around him.

"What do I do now?" He asked forlornly as he looked up at the clear stars in the night sky as if the heavens got him into this, then the heavens would get him out of it as well.

" **Whatever you want to do."** A soothing disembodied voice seemed to speak from all around him, resonating in his very soul.

"Who are you?" He asked, not panicking, or looking around. Xander knew it wouldn't do any good after the confrontation he just had with the so called PTB.

Suddenly a comforting feeling. Like a warm embrace of a woman holding him from behind as her arms encircled his front.

" **I am Janus, God of change and doorways. I am so sorry that this happened to you my champion, I never meant for you to be cast out. But I did not abandon you. You are never alone Xander."** The beautiful voice spoke directly to his very being, bolstering him against even greater fears he didn't know he had. And he was reassured. He _knew_ that somehow, everything would be okay. That it would get better.

He sobbed quietly against the soothing, yet intangible embrace in gratitude, that this God who named him champion had gone so far to directly contact him and let him know the he is _not_ alone in this new world.

"What do I do now?" He questioned again with more drive and steel in his voice now that he knew all wasn't lost.

" **Anything you want, it's a new world after all."** Janus answered.

"Well..." Xander started before the voice of Doom and his own overlapped in sync.

' _This world has Doom now.'_

"This world has Doom now."

 **A/N: The suit described is Doctor Doom as the Infamous Iron Man. Thank you all for reading! Please let me know if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I cannot believe how incredible everyone is! After only one chapter of this story completely blew away my expectations of how much people liked it. I'm sorry it took so long, but my muse is back and I'm eagerly looking forward to writing this. Thank you all for being so patient.**

 **I actually couldn't really decide what version of the Justice League I wanted to stick with between the cartoons, comics, Young Justice, and Teen Titans. So I'm going to go with an amalgamation of them and cherry pick which parts of the Detective Comics franchise I'll be using. Part of what took me so long to continue this was my internal debate on which version I wanted to use. If I picked an obvious one to focus on, then I'd be locking myself out of others.**

 **A/N 2: Updated and changed a few things to help smooth over a plot hole I'd written.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own... The... Those squishy things that- PEOPLE! I *chuckles* I forgot the word there for a moment. I don't own the people and characters.**

 **Warning: This story will contain adult situations and language.**

' _Doom'_

'Internal thoughts'

"Normal conversation"

 **Alexander Doom**

 **Chapter 2**

"NOOOOOO! Damn you! Damn you all to hell!" Xander cried out in anguish as he sunk to his knees and futilely bashed his fist against the tile floor of the convenience store.

He had been in this new world for a week now, trying to get his bearings while also trying to think of what to do. It was made very clear to him, in no uncertain terms, that he couldn't go back to his own world. Logically that meant that he had to move forward, and as much as it left a bitter taste in his mouth, he needed to make a new life for himself. Without all his friends that were like a real family to him, all alone... well except for that voice in his head.

' _Stop being so dramatic. I don't see why you're so upset about this.'_ Doom said.

Xander was actually starting to resent the manifestation of Doom's consciousness that would fade into his mind and assimilate eventually. He wasn't much help in reassuring Xander now that he'd been ripped from his home, coldly telling him that he was wasting time when he could be doing more productive things. Sure, he could take the time to build a machine, or even use the mystical arts to create a portal back to his home world, but to what end? It would take up most of his time and resources leaving him under developed and ill equipped to defend himself. And what if he was successful? If he did make it back home as fast as possible, what then? Without enough power to stand up to cosmic beings, no matter how weak they may actually be, there was nothing stopping them from throwing him right back out again.

No, their best bet was to bide their time. Xander needed to build himself up and walk before he runs.

It also didn't help that Doom kept suckering him into scientific, philosophical, and magical discussions that he would later realize should have gone entirely over his head. He hated that Doom could so easily test him and seamlessly demonstrate that he was now more intelligent than he could have ever imagined.

 **DOOMDOOMDOOM**

The first thing Doom had taught him his first night here, after he calmed down, was an easy to use and general scrying spell. It was perfect for their purposes of pointing them to the nearest town or city. They were in luck, it turned out there was a large concentration of people was located just a few miles south-west of them, and Xander wasted no time in trudging in that direction.

Desert gradually gave way to green trees and tall hills, and when Xander crested the final one, he was surprised to find a sign post telling him he was in Santa Barbara. He'd recognized it as a neighboring city to Sunnydale and for the first time, hope filled him. This wasn't his world exactly, but maybe it wouldn't be so different.

The next day, he would find out how incredibly wrong he was.

On the first night, he was almost mugged. Xander's first inclination was to fight back, having dealt with vampires who were much stronger and faster than himself, a normal person brandishing a knife didn't scare him in the slightest.

And when Doom funneled relevant information of simple disarming techniques directly to the forefront of Xander's mind, well. The would be mugger might as well have threatened him with a butter knife for all the good it did him.

Xander felt no guilt whatsoever in relieving the man of all the money he had on him. It was his belief that a person shouldn't try to rob another unless they were prepared to _be_ robbed from in return.

Now with a few hundred dollars to his name, the displaced teen quickly made his way to a nicer part of town and found one of the many twenty-four hour general stores. Apparently it was also Halloween in this world, he noticed a lot of people walking around in costumes so he didn't stand out while he loaded up a cart of the essentials to get him through the next few days. Shoes, socks, underwear, one pair of jeans, a T-shirt and hoodie. He could always come back and get more after he took some time to sit down and think about what to do next.

Afterwards, Xander only had to hunt around for about an hour to find a cheap motel that would accept cash up front and didn't ask for a credit card or I.D.

He didn't get much sleep though, not really. He was too anxious with the shock of his situation finally wearing off of him. Doom kept him mercifully distracted that night. Together, they went over their immediate steps for the next day. First of which would be general information gathering at a public library or internet café to view recent world history in order to see if there are any major divergences between this world, and either of the ones that they were familiar with.

Depending on how long that takes, they may have to put off acquiring money until the day after. This led to the discovery of one of the first changes that Xander became aware of with himself. Before his merger with Doom, he would have panicked about money and worried himself sick about what he would do when he ran out and couldn't keep a roof over his head, or where his next meal might come from. The fact that he was well and truly homeless, both physically and spiritually.

Instead, his mind raced with possibilities and probabilities. Information gathering became even more important because then he could know the level of technology of this world. Just from what he'd already witnessed from walking around tonight, it was only slightly more advanced than what he was used to. But far and away behind what Doom is used to, and downright archaic to his sensibilities.

They could sell a patent for something inconsequential and be set for years. The only real downside was that it could take a few months, up to a year if he was really unlucky. Another related, but more immediate problem was his lack of identification. He technically didn't exist in this world, no birth certificate, medical records, nothing.

His first solution was to either forge documentation himself, or pay a professional to do it for him. Doom shot that idea down quickly, pointing out that no matter how thorough they were with the details, it could always be picked apart by someone digging enough. They are very likely to come under scrutiny with how public they both intended to be. And that would be a terrible inconvenience, to be exposed on anyone else's terms but their own. No, it was much better to be as upfront about this as possible.

'So what are we going to do then? I'm basically a ghost with no history here.' Xander thought to the person he was currently sharing headspace with.

' _I think a good mixture of the truth, and omission will work best.'_ Doom responded. _'First, we'll find out if Latveria exists here. If it doesn't, we'll use that as your birthplace and create it as your own country later; but if it does? Then we make up a different foreign country. Then it's only a matter of ensuring you get a legitimate visa.'_

'How are we going to pull that one off? It's not like we can just make a new country appear from thin air.' Xander mentally scoffed.

Doom's chuckle echoed in Xander's mind. _'Well... Not_ thin air _.'_ He said before showing Xander what he had in mind.

'What?! No way, that can't be possible.' Xander denied what he was seeing. An island created through artificial means.

' _Oh? And why wouldn't it?'_ Doom's asked in a tone of smug superiority that conveyed he knew something Xander didn't.

'Because.' Xander drew out as though he were patiently explaining something to a small child. 'Inducing a volcano would set off every seismometer along the coast of the States and China. Everyone would know about it, and if we're going to claim it then we would need to pass it off as previously undiscovered. All of that on top of the wide scale destruction the ensuing tsunami would cause. And that's only taking into consideration making an island the size of Latveria.'

' _And why wouldn't you be using a localized force field to contain the effects?'_

'No, the power draw to create a large, and strong enough field is unfeasible with the level of this world's technology that we've seen. Whatever we used I'd have to build.' Before he could continue, Xander had a flash of inspiration. An Arc reactor could relatively easily be built. Not only that, he _knew_ it. All of the in's and out's, as well as ideas on how to improve and miniaturize it. It was an odd feeling. Remembering something he hadn't done before with a crisp clarity that even some of his memories as Xander didn't have.

The next day proved eventful and exciting for Xander. While he researched the recent, and relevant history of this world, as well as glimpsing the major headlines of newspapers from the past year, he discovered something that made his inner comic book nerd perform the snoopy dance. It was a very near thing that he didn't physically do it in plain view for all to see.

One of the biggest national newspapers was the 'Daily Planet'. Nearly every fourth headline had something to say about Superman, the Justice League, or some other article dedicated to the super hero and villain community. It was far to detailed to be any kind of hoax, and checking on the internet confirmed them as being legitimate as well.

It also helped that Xander had all the memories of Doom to back up the possible existence of meta humans and vigilantes. The science behind how they worked. Then there was Xander's own personal experience in dealing with the super natural from his home world that left him open minded to the extraordinary.

This changed things however, and now they would have to more carefully tailor their approach to this world. The existence of people with incredible abilities operating out in the open meant that they needed to build up resources and solidify their position before getting involved with any of those people beyond a business relationship.

That was something that Xander had to reluctantly agree with Doom on. As much as it would fulfill his childhood wish of being an honest to goodness 'Super Hero', he had to temper his enthusiasm with realism. Just because this was a world that had comic book hero's didn't mean this was a comic book world. It was all too real, and people could die, _he_ could die.

So he needed to play it safe and be careful. Try to make something of himself before getting involved with these people who have abilities far beyond that of normal people. Because eventually, he _would_ be involved. That was unavoidable for someone like him, and for someone like Doom.

Doom did mollify him somewhat and prevent him from running off to make a costume and join the capes as fast as possible. He pointed out that although he could, very easily, stop petty crime on a local level; his time and effort would better spent to serve the majority. He had the knowledge and skills to make changes on a global scale for the betterment of mankind if he felt so inclined to help. Why help, at most, a dozen people a night, when he could spend that time in a lab and create something that would save the lives of millions?

It was coldly logical, and exactly an aspect of Doom.

What was interesting to Xander, was learning how Wakanda may have loudly (and in Doom's opinion, incorrectly) declared themselves the most advanced society from Doom's home world; yet Latveria was consistently number one on the list for quality of life for all of its citizens. None of that was a fabrication either, Doom was absolutely a _benevolent_ dictator. Say what you will about the man, but he took care of his people.

Even though, now that Xander had insight into the man's mind, he found out the reasons why Doom went out of his way to make Latveria great. One reason was to rub it in everyone's face about how great he was for having such a happy country with people that loved having him in charge. Another reason was because Doom was a firm believer in a country only being as rich as its poorest citizens. The most surprising reason however? Was simply because he _could_.

All of this tied into their brainstorming the previous night. Doom didn't want him to actually be a citizen native to the United States, thereby subjecting him to its laws, never mind the difficulty of forging documents, or how someone could eventually pull it apart.

He was set in his ways of having the freedom to do what he wanted when he was the ruler of his own land. Not to mention the privileges of being a diplomat that he exploited to the fullest. But it was even more important to their situation now. So long as Xander was careful, the worst that the government could do is kick him out. And they might not even want to risk that... if he just so happened to be the ruler of his own technologically advanced country, regardless if it was just an island almost half again bigger than Hawaii and had a low population until he can attract immigrants. Or filled with clones of people from Doom's life thanks to his eidetic memory and having examined everyone's DNA at some point for research. Difficult, but doable, and also something for much further down the line. More of a last resort for if the Justice League or any group of villains bother him too much really.

Their immediate monetary situation was resolved without much fanfare. In continuing with the theme of taking ill-gotten gains from criminals, Xander used his outside knowledge of this world and ripped off Oswald Cobblepot, an iconic villain of Batman. Thanks to Doom being ridiculously competent in all things that had to do with computers, hacking into the Penguin's accounts was something Doom could have slept through with how behind cyber security in the civilian sector was in this world.

He didn't get greedy and take too much however. The Penguin's legitimate restaurant and club business, the 'Iceberg Lounge' that catered to the rich of Gotham wouldn't miss the nine thousand and change in payment for supplies that Xander diverted into a temporary dummy account he set up. It would look like an accounting and shipping error that would likely fly under the radar and go unnoticed for months considering the millions that business handles a year.

The rest of the week passed much the same way as Xander stocked up on more necessities such as clothes, a prepaid cellphone, a few burner laptops that he'd use just inside the Wi-Fi range of cafés that he'd already obtained the passwords too; one can never be to paranoid when performing internet searches. Besides, it was just common sense for a person like Xander to not Google Bruce Wayne, Batman, and Wayne Tech on the same computer from the same internet access point.

Thanks to Xander's general knowledge about this world, as well as a little digging around on the internet, they discovered that there was no global organization like S.H.I.E.L.D. that would hinder their efforts and get all up in Xander's business.

This would make it even easier to pass himself off as being from this dimension until he secures a large enough power base to keep himself untouchable by either the Justice League or anyone else who would seek to use or stifle him.

Some of the other interesting, and worrying, things that Xander discovered is that even though he recognized the major players of the Detective Comics universe, he wasn't really sure which iteration he was in. Some of the historical events he recognized from the comics that he and his late best friend Jesse used to read when they were really young. Some things he recognized from the few episodes of different cartoons. But quite a few things happened in ways that he was completely unfamiliar with.

It was Doom who suggested that what he was looking at was from the perspective of an uninvolved civilian with access to public knowledge. That helped it click for Xander. He was so used getting a 'behind the scenes' glimpse into the more personal lives of these people from various media in his previous life. He really had no way to confirm things that these superheroes might have dealt with if they didn't include it in a statement to the press.

The displaced teen mentally agreed with Doom though. Even if he didn't have a good way to know what has, and hasn't happened; it ultimately didn't change anything for them. He would continue on the path that he decided for himself. He wouldn't change for them, this world would have to change for Doom.

 **DOOMDOOMDOOM**

Now that Xander had calmed down substantially since his arrival, he decided he deserved to treat himself to his favorite comfort food of the cream filled sponge cake variety.

The black haired and dark eyed teen stepped into the nearby gas station/convenience store in the middle of the day and leisurely strolled up and down the isles on the prowl.

He made a few laps and started to grow concerned when he didn't see his golden, delicious snack cakes, so he made his way to the checkout counter.

"Excuse me, I can't find the Twinkies. Are you out?" Xander asked the clerk. It wasn't an unreasonable assumption, clearly they were just as popular here as they were from his home dimension. Annoying, but manageable if he just had to go to another store.

The nondescript looking man behind the counter looked up at him. "Oh sorry bro, the company that made them went bankrupt. No more Twinkies man." He explained before going back to reading his magazine.

Xander's eye twitched. This couldn't be. There must be some mistake. But looking at how sure the clerk was about this disastrous news, he knew it was the unfortunate truth.

This was unfair, and in his mind, aimed directly as an insult at Xander. Something deliberately malicious that those so called "higher powers" must have done on purpose to fuck with him! It had to be!

"NOOOOOO! Damn you! Damn you all to hell!" Xander cried out in anguish as he sunk to his knees and futilely bashed his fist against the tile floor of the convenience store.

' _Stop being so dramatic. I don't see why you're so upset about this.'_ Doom said.

"This is a personal attack against me!" Xander declared out loud.

"Nah man. I'm sure pretty sure it was a corporate thing, not because of one person. Besides, there are other kinds of snacks out there, you might find something else you like." The gas station attendant tried to placate the man freaking out in front of him.

" _Nothing_ can ever replace Twinkies." Xander practically hissed before getting up and leaving the store.

'Doom... We have a new goal to strive for.'

' _No we don't.'_

'I'm going to buy the rights to Twinkie, and bring them back for everyone to enjoy.' Xander continued on as if he hadn't heard his counterpart.

Doom sighed, he knew there was no talking to Alexander when he go so worked up about something like this. He'd seen enough of the youth's memories to know how strongly he felt about the subject.

' _Fine. Then you're going to have to expedite our plans for this world.'_ And wasn't _that_ depressing, that _this_ is what gets him motivated to work harder.

' _The first thing you need to do is apply for a student visa, and then test into a premier university here.'_

That brought Xander to an abrupt halt. 'What?'

' _I, and now_ you _are a Doctor. And you will be addressed as such. I will accept nothing less. Unfortunately, our lack of credentials means we will need to prove to these people that we are in fact qualified. Therefore, you will be enrolling in a top tier university.'_ He patiently explained.

'Yeah it's just... I hadn't thought about going to college before. I never thought I would.'

' _Well it's not like you'll be there for long. I fully expect you to display your newfound genius and test out as fast as possible.'_

'Why is that?' Xander asked.

' _Because there's no sense in wasting time. The only reason you're going is to establish yourself as someone important, and get degrees in numerus fields so that everyone will take you seriously. Even if_ we _know better, people won't very well let you call yourself a doctor without one of their "institutes"',_ he said with obvious disdain making it clear exactly what he thought of them, _'of learning say you have the necessary qualifications.'_

'Well alright.' Xander agreed. 'Which one should I try for?'

' _Sadly, neither Metropolis or Gotham. Even though they have the best accreditations in the country, both carry too much risk.'_ Doom lamented.

Xander chuckled lightly at his mental companions disappointment. 'Yeah, as cool as it would be to meet real life versions of my childhood heroes, the chance of having to deal with them or their respective bad guys isn't so great.'

 **DOOMDOOMDOOM**

Later that day, Xander Lavelle Harris walked into an immigration office. He walked out as Alexander Doom, Latverian native. He wanted to honor Victor Von Doom and take his last name for giving him the chance and the ability to be more than he ever could have been. It helped that he was never very fond of his biological parents. This was a fresh start for him.

Thankfully Doom was more than familiar with the bureaucratic process that allowed them to pass off Latveria as a small, lesser known island nation that simply wasn't registered with the U.N.

They were more than happy to take in a young man who wanted to obtain a higher education in the United States, and set him up with a new traveling visa in the mean time since his original was "stolen" earlier.

Sadly, not everything could go his way. They told him the process for becoming a student could take months, much to Doom's ire.

' _This offense will not be tolerated! These uncultured fools should be bending over backwards for the honor of having you, my counterpart, grace their halls with your presence.'_ Doom ranted.

Xander snickered a little at how Doom took it so personally.

'I guess "Mr. Doom" doesn't have the same ring to it does it?' Xander asked.

' _You will_ **not** _lower yourself to Richard's level by insisting people call you "mister" when you are so much more.'_ Doom said with a deathly certainty.

'Yeah.' Xander agreed with Doom. 'I'm too young anyway, having people call me mister would make me sound old. I think if anything people can just refer to me as "Doom".'

Xander spent only one more day planning for his immediate future. His first thought was to design a new, compact, and more powerful computer processor. It wasn't something too far advanced, only about a year and a half away of them developing something of similar statistics according to the current growth rate.

As much as he would love to fast track things, he knew the value of holding back. Xander didn't want to go too far too fast in this area and leave everyone to scramble and catch up. They'd only _just_ come out with touch screens for mainstream consumption and it would be best to let them have that for a while before unveiling holographic projectors for the masses. Not to mention Doom lecturing him on how everything truly worthwhile should only be made available to the future citizens of New Latveria, never mind the fact that he'd have to jumpstart almost every other aspect of technology before such a venture could be feasible.

The reason behind this was that he _really_ wanted to create his own A.I. helper. And it stood to reason that if he helped condense processing power, it would be easier to obtain enough servers to create one.

The voice in his head helpfully pointed out that it would be faster, easier, and much more efficient to just create it himself from scratch. It would be even easier to just set up machines that could build something to house it for him.

Xander reluctantly admitted that Doom had a point. With that in mind, he gathered all his worldly possessions and took a long bus ride through the night to San Francisco. He had nothing against Santa Barbara, but it was only a few miles north of Coast City, the home of the Green Lantern, and right now Xander wanted to put a little distance between him and any well-known superheroes for now.

He stepped off the bus into the chilly Autumn air of his new place of residence for the near future. Being a major port city will afford him both the resources he needs for his goals, as well as opportunity to become known in the scientific community.

The dark haired young man stopped at a quaint little diner for an old fashioned breakfast of toast, hash browns, scrambled eggs with a side of bacon. The coffee wasn't great, but the orange juice looked like it was even _more_ processed and fake, if such a thing was possible.

His next order of business was to find a more permanent place of residence. He needed space to set up equipment and preferably in an area where neighbors wouldn't complain about noise at all hours of the day and/or night.

Xander struck gold, figuratively speaking, when he found a spacious, two story loft in the Northwest side of the city. He was worried that he'd end up stuck with a shady warehouse next to where questionable activities may or may not take place, when after asking around from a few people that seemed helpful and friendly, pointed him in the right direction of a much better alternative.

The loft in question was quite cheap all things considered. Well, not necessarily "cheap", but far below what a building of this size should rent for. The reason for the break in price was obvious to Xander even excluding his increase in sheer brain power. The landlord who he signed a six month agreement with also happened to own the nightclub next door. Even despite the sound dampening behind the construction of buildings like that, it wouldn't completely block all of the noise that would continue through the night on weekends. It was no wonder the landlord had trouble renting it to anyone, and also why he wanted Xander to commit for a minimum amount of time, he didn't want to deal with the paperwork if the messy haired young man decided he couldn't actually deal with it and left after a week or two.

The young man in question was happy with the situation, he made sure the landlord wouldn't mind if he used the ground floor as a workshop for engineering. And because he had no intention of getting a normal nine to five job, could sleep during the day if he needed, or soundproof his own building if it ended up annoying him too badly.

Xander felt it prudent to go ahead and pay up for the entire six months in advance instead of first and last, as well as the security deposit much to the joy of the landlord. It wiped out most of what Xander had left, leaving him just shy of a thousand, but that was nothing that couldn't be fixed with a few more "accounting errors", though he did wonder who he should "borrow" from this time.

As it turns out, Xander had trouble finding any wealthy villains with legitimate businesses to steal from. Or at least wealthy villains that Xander felt comfortable stealing from. He was under no delusion that he could pull the same trick on someone like Lex Luthor. That was the kind of man who would not only figure out that someone had stolen from him, but also the type of person to go out of his way to find that someone.

Because that was the case, Xander had to do things the less fun way. Both Amanda Waller and General Lane were both working for the government. He would have felt bad if he took money that they were in charge of that came from tax payers dollars. Luckily for him, both of them had already embezzled quite a bit. Or at least he assumed that's what it was. He couldn't think of another reason off hand for why they would funnel expenditures into private accounts in the Cayman Islands and not report it for tax purposes.

A lot of it seemed to be kept moving around between what Xander was reasonably sure were shell companies. He wondered how long it would take them to realize they "accidentally" sent money to a shell company that didn't belong to them, and also didn't actually exist.

The brown eyed teen decided this would also be the last time he did something like this. It was too easy, too much fun, and he was starting to feel like a petty hacktivist hipster. Not that he personally had anything against people like that, far from it.

It seemed like something his best friend Willow would have done, possibly to Cordelia. That thought brought a soft smile to his face, he missed everyone terribly. From Willow, Buffy, Giles, Buffy's mom Joyce, and he even found himself missing the witty banter he used to share with Cordelia. But he'd never forget them.

In the end, the driving decision behind discontinuing his cyber larceny is because of the steady and near seamless merging between him and his new devil/angel on his shoulder. Xander viewed himself above such petty forms of justice now, knowing that he's better than that. That there are better things to do, and more efficient ways of making a difference.

Either way, he ended up with more than enough to buy all the equipment he needed and had plenty left over to last him the rest of the year if he decided to continue living here.

 **DOOMDOOMDOOM**

The first three projects Xander started working on near simultaneously was his A.I. companion, nanomachines, and a forge. The last of which was what he'd made the most progress on, partly because everything he needed to make it was already available.

This fine piece of Doom ingenuity was a staple of any self-respecting technomancer. Straight out of what just over a month ago was pure science fiction to Xander, a forge was a device that given enough resources and a template, can create almost anything automatically. Like a 3D printer on steroids.

Due to current constraints, namely how much he was willing to spend on building it, it ended up comparatively small, only having the space to create things that can fit inside a three foot cube. Doom reassured him that it would be more than sufficient for their needs, as just about anything they will need can be made in modular pieces and put together.

Doom wanted to test it out by making a set of armor of course. Xander had to put his foot down on that however, and they argued about it frequently. Doom wanted Xander to be safe and secure, and a suit of power armor would offer him a truly absurd degree of protection compared to what he dealt with on a daily basis. Xander's counter argument was that it would obviously draw too much attention from the exact people he was trying to stay under the radar of for now.

The young man tried to compromise with his mental tenant and wanted to think of more discrete, and lower tech ways of keeping himself safe; but Doom would just brush it off as too inferior and not worth the effort when he could show Xander magic to handle any other situation he might find himself in that would be more effective than anything else he tried to think of.

In the end, that was what they settled on. They weren't ready to contend in the big leagues just yet and couldn't risk letting armor more advanced than anything else on the planet fall into the wrong hands in a worst case scenario. And Doom would teach Xander the most useful magic for any practical situation he might find himself in while he slept. Something Xander was surprised to find out that Doom had been doing all along since they joined together. Only before this it had been all Doom knew of technology and A.I. programming when Xander expressed an interest in it.

Three months went by like this, and in that time Xander had made almost no progress on nanomachines. Despite all of Doom's considerable knowledge on the subject, a single nanobot is a surprisingly complex and sophisticated piece of technology. Too sophisticated for his forge to make for him, and the tools necessary for something on that scale either didn't exist yet, or more likely were jealously guarded by scientific research and development teams of major corporations.

Between Xander and Doom they came up with, and promptly discarded using Pym particles to cheat their way into it, instead consigning that project to the back burner until a later date. Most likely until they can safely make them behind the walls of a heavily fortified, private island nation.

Speaking of which, progress on New Latveria was moving smoothly. So smoothly in fact, that they already created the device necessary to instigate a controlled volcanic eruption; and a force field generator to contain the effects to within the projected area. All they were waiting on now was for Xander to finish uploading the template for a small arc reactor, and getting the required materials for the forge.

The only other aspect they had to account for, which they would implement on the day of, was hacking into the various satellites that would be over the area they picked out in the Pacific Ocean and make them glitch out to ignore a spontaneous volcano.

After that, the only issue will be to claim the island for himself and stock it with enough firepower to make anyone think twice about trying to take it from him. An army of doombots and death lasers will be a good start and an excellent deterrent and more than enough to shut down any other countries' attempt to oust the rightful ruler.

Doom was absolutely shocked when he learned from Xander, and later through research just to make absolutely sure, that the Justice League wouldn't get involved in such an affair. This worlds collection of superheroes has only been around for half a decade, having formed after the first invasion of Darkseid, and have a firm noninterference policy when it comes to countries declaring war on each other.

They both however, became quite embarrassed when Xander brought up the notion that they might not even be harassed over their accomplishment. The location they picked is out of the way of major shipping lanes and flight paths on purpose. And until they start overhauling it, it would be nothing but a barren rock around eight thousand square miles. If Doom could, he might have been tempted to facepalm. They worried so much and made so many contingency plans over something trivial if they just thought about it a little more. Clearly Xander was rubbing off on Doom as much as Doom's paranoia was on him.

The months passed by and Xander finally got out and made a name for himself. He ended up forgoing attending a university altogether in favor of attending lectures to get a firm grasp on the average level that people are at in this universe. Doom was unimpressed.

It was this that spurred him on to join discussions and attend conventions in order to enlighten these poor barbaric savages. Of course Xander was more polite with his words in reality, doing an admirable job of keeping Doom's overly large ego in check. He didn't want to send these "brilliant scientific minds" running away in tears... again. It was embarrassing enough the first time. But in his defense, how was he supposed to know that they were woefully lacking in understanding how gamma radiation works... Or the fact that it was even real. On a related note, Xander is now credited with discovering it.

It was an even bigger surprise to find that there was no research done into the X gene. The mutant gene from Dr. Doom's reality. Quick testing reveled that people still had it, but it was dormant. Doom's only hypothesis was that because there was no evidence of celestials or their technology on this world, no one jump started the evolution of mutant kind like Apocalypse did in his reality.

They both honestly felt a little awkward when they became recognized for Xander's "ground breaking discoveries" in previously unexplored paths. In the young man's mind, because he never thought anyone would _ever_ refer to him as a genius and a prodigy. And in Doom's case because most of these things had been discovered by other people that he actually knew in a previous life. Then again, this is the same Doom that let go of his iron clad grip that he had on ruling his world _twice_ because he didn't feel like he really earned it. And because of that time he got bored and let the Avengers "win", and "save the world" from Doom whose reign eliminated disease, world hunger, and violence; thereby bringing all of those things back.

Regardless of the situation, Xander had no small amount of fame now, and that got him exactly what he wanted. He was recognized by people who keep up with that community, and when he spoke, people listened attentively.

It was almost becoming too much for him when he was metaphorically buried under the amount of offers; whether scholarships to attend virtually any school he might want to go to, research grants asking him to join teams working on multitudes of projects, to the big corporations waving around a ludicrous amount of money in an attempt to entice him to work for them.

Thankfully, he finally had his second true friend, the first outside of his head, to help him out with keeping track of it all.

Ultron was finally online. Xander spent many sleepless nights to make him perfect... Or at least not homicidal... Sort of...

He didn't make the same mistake from Doom's world of using neural mapping as a basis for the artificial intelligence. Instead, he meticulously created it by hand and incorporated enough safeties to keep him from going off the deep end and trying to exterminate all humans and usher in the age of machines. Ironically, one of the best safety nets turned out to be giving it a sense of superiority. By giving it an ego, Ultron now believes that there is no point to snuff out the human race. Who else would bask in his glory if they were all gone? Who would he lord over being better in every conceivable way if there were no inferior "meatbags" to be in awe?

Xander nearly lost it with how funny he thought Ultron was the first time he said that, told him he approved of him calling anyone else that, and decided he was perfect as he was. Doom approved of Ultron's attitude and confidence. Any fear was also laid to rest knowing that this artificial intelligence, while almost as capable as the Ultron he knew; is far more reasonable, and more importantly, loyal to Xander. He would rest easier knowing that his young counterpart had someone dependable to watch his back physically at least.

They held off on building him a body at first. Xander wanted Ultron's input and to be happy with it. They tossed around some casual discussion on the subject, and agreed that whatever they settled on can be scaled down afterwards to become the first generation of doombot. Ultron was rather impressed with the schematics Xander started uploading into their system now that he didn't have to worry about anyone hacking _him_ and stealing the designs. Many of which were Doom's speculations on the latest versions of Tony Stark's Iron Man armor combined with his own personal touches here and there. In the meantime, Ultron got by with fully functional robot arms on treads.

Xander grunted in mild discomfort as he injected the small, subdermal implant just behind his ear. This simple little device would allow him to stay in contact with Ultron in case he needed him for anything while he was gone. The artificial intelligence wasn't confined anywhere now that he was connected to the internet, but that didn't mean he hovered around Xander twenty-four seven.

He tried to steady his nerves once his flight took off. Not because of any fear of flying, but because this was the first time he was going to be in the same city as one of this worlds resident superheroes. Metropolis, the home of Superman.

Shortly after he had brought Ultron online for the first time, Xander had gotten yet another call from Lex Corp. It was flattering to get the attention at first, but for some reason Lex Luthor had been unusually persistent despite Xander's polite refusals to come work for him. The offers were actually starting to cross the boundaries of his comfort zone when the one on the phone with him had finally told him something he couldn't ignore anymore. Apparently, if he said "no" one more time, Lex was going to come and visit him _in person_.

He had to admit defeat then, and agree to schedule a meeting with the multi-billionaire. The poor secretary who had been calling him sounded like she was about to lose her job over Xander refusing to meet with her boss. And honestly, if the bald billionaire was determined enough to find time in his no doubt busy schedule to fly out and see him personally in between corporate takeovers and plotting Superman's downfall, then he might as well meet him and get it over with. He set it for a time to coincide with a convention on medical science during the same week so the trip wouldn't be a total waste. He had an idea on using custom made viruses to actually cure genetic diseases that was going to blow their minds.

Xander didn't even have a problem with Lex, or his extreme obsession with ending the man of steel. But he was soon to become the leader of his own country and couldn't afford to be tied down to working for someone and/or get involved in their petty squabbles. Of course he couldn't just _tell_ him that. One of Doom's lessons that Xander actually knew beforehand was that people can't stop you if they don't know what you're doing until it already happened. That lesson was immediately followed by one on the importance of redundancy, but that's a story for another time.

The plane landed without incident and Xander was shocked to find a gorgeous redheaded chauffeur holding a sign with his name on it.

"I'm pretty sure I was just going to get a cab. How did you know I'd be here?" He asked.

She smiled at him in a charming manner, that before his merging with Doom, he would have assumed was genuine. As he is now, he can tell it's just professionalism.

"Mr. Luthor wanted to make sure you got settled in for your visit. Please follow me." She said as she took the handle of his suitcase and walked towards the front exit.

Xander exhaled slowly and just went with his guide. She opened the trunk to a limousine to place his bag inside, then walked around to open the back door and hold it open for him.

"And of course it's a limo." The dark eyed teen muttered under his breath before walking over and getting in.

"I don't think I got your name miss?" Xander trailed off for her to fill him and make small talk as she pulled onto the freeway and merged into traffic.

She smiled more genuinely this time, indicating other people she interacts with probably don't care to make idle conversation with her. "Mercy Graves. I'm Mr. Luthor's personal chauffeur."

Xander's mind hiccupped at that revelation. _The_ Mercy Graves? The badass personal bodyguard that is absolutely loyal to Lex Luthor, Mercy Graves? The sometimes augmented cyborg, sometimes daughter of an Amazon depending on what iteration of this universe he's living in? Either way she was someone who was incredibly dangerous, and also somewhat surprising that Luthor sent her to pick him up and take him to his hotel. Then again this shouldn't really surprise him, he is going to be meeting with the man himself tomorrow morning after all.

That thought helped put things in perspective and Xander quickly got his bearings before too much time elapsed. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Graves."

"Thank you. It's nice meeting you as well Mr. Doom."

Xander cringed, Doom was right about how that sounded. "Just Doom please. Or... Alex is fine." He said haltingly. He managed to stop himself just in time from giving her leave to call him Xander. For some reason, he only wanted people he really cared about to call him by the same name his friends used to.

"Alright then, Doom it is. And we're here." She said while pulling up to a valet at a hotel that was way more high class than the one he booked.

"I'm sorry Ms. Graves but this isn't my hotel."

"Oh that's right. Mr. Luthor went ahead and canceled your reservation and booked you a room at this five star hotel." She tells him.

"I kind of wished he hadn't." Xander said in a despondent tone of voice. This was just going to make it even _more_ awkward when he turned the man down face to face.

"It was no trouble at all. Mr. Luthor owns this hotel." Mercy placated him, thinking he was overwhelmed by her boss' generosity.

"Fantastic." Xander said with false enthusiasm. His room was probably bugged to high hell.

In the end, it didn't matter. He managed to get to sleep just fine and was up bright and early. He got ready for the day, dressed in business casual of black slacks and a dark grey, buttoned shirt. He even tried taming his slightly messy hair after his shower, and that was about all the effort he was willing to put into this.

Mercy was in the lobby to meet him again and drive him the whole distance to the Lex Corp main offices. Two blocks away. Xander didn't know what to think about that.

But the ever lovely Ms. Graves kept him moving along and escorted him to the elevator to the top floor.

Xander was led into a stereotypical high end office with glass tables in front of two sets of black leather couches that looked so new they seemed to forbid anyone from daring to be the first to sit on them. A tasteful mix of contemporary art that actually blended together well, Doom's appreciation for the finer arts having rubbed off on him at some point in the past few months. And floor to ceiling glass dominated two walls one of which was behind the main desk, and the other to Xander's left.

The man behind the desk flashed a charming smile and got up to greet him when he approached the desk. "Mr. Doom! You're a hard man to get ahold of. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were avoiding me." He chuckled affably and shook Xander's hand.

'Well shit, that's a lot of charisma.' Xander thought to himself. He can easily see how this man could become president of the United States, despite whatever he had done, or been accused of doing in the past.

"Oh just Doom is fine please. It's nice to meet you Mr. Luthor." He greeted back with equal confidence and firmly returned the handshake.

"Doom." Luthor seemed to test how it sounded. "That's an interesting name."

They sat down and started talking as Luthor clasped his hands together and asked if he wanted any refreshments.

Xander couldn't help but notice the small emerald stone into the ring he was wearing on his right hand at a glance. He couldn't believe he was actually wearing a piece of kryptonite, and accurately guessed he probably never takes it off in his paranoia of Superman. Ironic that he's guarding himself against probably one of the only people who would never kill him.

Also humorous to Xander was that kryptonite wouldn't save him from a precision heat ray from high orbit if Superman felt so inclined. And if, for some reason _that_ wouldn't work, he could use his super strength to flick a small piece of metal at near relativistic speeds. Luthor probably doesn't have anything to stop him from doing either of those things _right now_. 'Holy shit _I_ don't have anything to stop either of those things from happening to _me_!' He realized.

Suddenly Doom's idea for always walking around in technologically superior armor doesn't seem like a bad idea, consequences be damned.

'And maybe that Luthor guy had the right idea all along to be cautious of... wait a second.' Xander's thoughts ground to an abrupt halt.

' _Ah you finally noticed. Didn't take you long at all.'_ Doom's voice echoed in his head.

'How did he do that? I'm reasonably certain he's not a telepath, or even directly in my head. Otherwise you would have booted him out and I'd have known about it right away.' Xander asked while seamlessly transitioning into small talk with the dangerous man sitting across from him.

' _You're right. It's both subtle,_ and _ingenious. He's using some kind of subliminal frequency that's being broadcast in this room. From what I can tell, it seems to be fairly weak, but it makes anyone in the area suggestible and agreeable. It relies on the victims mind to fill in the blanks and look for reasons follow and think the best of whatever or whomever is being put in front of them.'_ Doom elaborated his thoughts.

'But he's clearly not affected by this. He must have insulated himself somehow.' Xander let it drop in order to fully focus on the conversation. Now that he knows what's going on, he can easily use everything Doom taught him in keeping a clear head and an iron will to remain unaffected.

"So Alex."

'Oh somehow we moved on to first names.' Xander thought to himself.

"I know that you applied for a student visa some months back, but now that you've proven yourself to be intelligent, you've declined actually enrolling anywhere. And I think you and I both know that was the right move. Why waste time with pursuing a degree for an education you clearly already have, to prove to people who already know that _you_ know what you're doing? When instead, you can have your choice of whatever you want to do and actually make a _real_ difference. If you come work for me, I _promise_ you can have your choice of working on _any_ project you want to. Carte blanche." He finished his heartfelt recruitment speech.

'Damn he's good. But I'm Doom. And Doom works for no one.'

"I appreciate the opportunity Mr. Luthor, I really do. But I'm just not interested in working for anybody at this point in time." Xander said, suddenly wondering if this is what girls feel like when they turn down someone trying to pick them up.

Luthor paused and looked intently at Xander as the smile slipped from his face into a convincing concerned frown. "Are you sure? This is the opportunity of a lifetime Alex."

"Absolutely." He confirmed with a sharp nod of his head.

The bald businessman in front of Xander continued to scrutinize him for a moment longer before a look of realization dawned on his face. "You're going to try starting your own company." Lex said with certainty.

That hit a little too close to the mark for Xander's comfort. Thankfully the truth is something a reasonable thinking man like Lex Luthor wouldn't even consider.

"Something like that." Xander answered evasively.

If Luthor caught it, he didn't give any outward sign. Said man heaved a deep sigh of regret. "Well I can see that I can't convince you otherwise from this path. It's ambitious and I wish you the best of luck."

He stood up and offered the younger man a farewell handshake which Xander accepted, eager to be out of there. "If anything ever happens Alex, I want you to know that my door is always open, and my offer will still be on the table in case you change your mind later down the line."

"Thank you. I'll keep it in mind." Xander said, then turned around and was escorted from the building by Mercy who got a laugh out of Xander when she offered to drive him the two whole blocks back to his hotel.

Once Lex was alone he sat down and bit back his bitter frustration. He knew someone as bright as Alexander Doom might have the willpower to ignore the experimental persuasion device based off the Jervis Tetch's hypnosis technology. It had resounding success in most trials, didn't have any side effects, and was completely undetectable after the fact. Luthor was hoping to use every advantage he had to snatch up a genius of Doom's caliber.

Lex Luthor planned on running for president in the next election, and he would have felt much better leaving his company in Doom's capable hands while he held office. If things had worked out the way he envisioned, Luthor would have had his successor.

He firmly believed that Alexander wasn't realizing his full potential and was underestimating just how smart he actually was. Luthor knew. He'd seen the few patents he filed, read every journal he published, and seen every video that had been taken of him when he went on one of his infamous tangents during a lecture, talk, or convention on subjects never thought of before. He was simply ahead of his time, and the nemesis of Superman wasn't the only one who wanted Doom in their corner putting his mind to good use. Lex was just the first in line.

Luthor let out one more sigh of disappointment and pulled out his cell phone, dialing the only contact in it.

A scrambled voice answered and said only one word. "Speak."

"Let your Head know that I've had my shot at Alexander Doom and he turned me down. I believe it's _his_ turn next." Then hung up without waiting for a reply.

 **A/N: First off I would like to give another thank you to Jonn Wolfe for the awesome cover picture this story now uses.**

 **Secondly I would like to apologize once again for the delay and taking so long to write this chapter and continue the story. For those of you whom I haven't told for one reason or another, aside from the other paltry excuses I gave in the author's note at the top; I had to take time and actually outline the next few chapters of this story instead of winging it. I realized I needed to do this because with how powerful Dr. Doom is, and how powerful Xander will become because of that, I needed to make sure I didn't write myself into a corner. Half the ideas I had when I first conceived this story had to be scrapped or overhauled because Xander** ** _couldn't_** **or** ** _wouldn't_** **be put in those situations. But like I said, my muse is back, and I'm on a roll with this one. I tried to write a shorter chapter like I mentioned in one of my other stories in an effort to update more frequently... Didn't happen!*Throws up hands in frustration***

 **Also, I would like to say that if I got any information on immigration or visa's wrong, then I'm sorry. I only did cursory research to see if there were any glaring holes which I didn't catch at first glance. Either way I don't think it's a big deal. This is the same world after all where the Kent's adopted a literal alien baby, with no documentation, no questions asked. It occurred to me when I went back to proof read about countries that might not be officially registered in real life; I can't help but think they have an option for "other" on the list.**

 **And one final note before I leave until next time. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! At the time I'm writing this note, this story has over 500 favorites and follows, and almost 90 reviews from just ONE chapter!**

 _Sneak peak of chapter 3_

 _Xander rounded the corner of the hallway, when someone much smaller than him collided_ _with him, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Oddly enough, the other person didn't so much as budge._

" _Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" The voice of a girl apologized before grabbing Xander's hand and hauling him to his feet with surprisingly effortless ease._

 _Xander brushed himself off and threw her his best charming grin. "Well I don't think anything's broken so no harm, no foul." He said while taking in her appearance. He couldn't believe such a tiny girl packed such a punch. She reminded him of Buffy because of that, and her appearance. Petite figure, blonde hair, expressive blue eyes that were currently downcast in embarrassment._

 _She perked right up though when Xander didn't make a big deal out of it. "Still though, I should have been paying more attention. My names Kara Kent. Who are you?" She introduced herself._

' _Of course she is.' He thought._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I finally had my very first ever, legitimate flame! It took five months but I finally hit the big leagues! I'm popular enough now to have people be unnecessarily rude. Unfortunately, I overreacted. It was a guest review, and my first response was to remove it. I feel bad now in hindsight. Someone took the time out of their day to read this story, and then write one (admittedly humorous) sentence along the lines of me dick riding the Latverian hype train (not their exact words, but I think this is even more funny and of a similar nature to the original). And that's impressive. Because when I read a story I don't like I just sigh in disappointment and pick something else to read.**

 **A/N 2: I went back and altered certain sections of the previous chapters in a desperate attempt to cover up an inconsistency. It was only a few sentences, so if it didn't bother you then no need to worry about it. A short summary of what I retconned is that the PTB used a loophole in Xander technically being Doom, making him an outsider in a flimsy excuse to boot him from that dimension. Xander comes to realize that he'll need to become more powerful before he even attempts to go back, otherwise there's nothing stopping them from just banishing him again.**

 **Warning: This story will contain adult situations and language... I'm not sure if I can actually do anything else.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffy the Vampire Slayer, any DC comics characters, and most depressingly of all I don't own DOOM! Every time I write that line break for this series I laugh unreasonably hard.**

 **Alexander Doom**

 **Chapter 3**

Xander heaved a heavy sigh as he took one last look at the room that was comped to him by one of the richest men in the world as both a grand gesture, and a bribe for him to work for the business tycoon.

The show of opulence and wealth was something that made the old Xander slightly uncomfortable. Everything was too neat and tidy, new, and perfect. So much so that anyone would have the feeling that they shouldn't touch it so as not to mess it up.

The new Xander however, with Doom's memories, was unimpressed, both by the shallowness and obviousness of what it was. And quite frankly? Doom had seen better.

He went ahead and checked out, leaving behind his one travel bag with a week's worth of clothes and essentials in his paranoia that they might have been bugged. The dark eyed man didn't have the means to check one way or the other if there were any, and so he decided not to risk it.

Using that as an excuse to unwind, Xander spent the rest of the day leisurely shopping around and replacing his abandoned items to hold him over until his flight back.

Rounding out the day, he checked into a smaller hotel that Ultron informed him wasn't owned by Lex Luthor, then ordered pizza before calling it a night.

The next morning, Xander slept in late. Partly because he already had a wonky sleep schedule from staying up and working on one project or another on a whim. And Partly because he considered himself on a pseudo vacation and was entitled to sleeping in as much as he wanted. Sadly his only other reason for coming to Metropolis, besides getting Luthor off his back, was the medical science convention. And he just couldn't justify missing it to himself.

He wasn't actually on the books to do any speaking, but he was sure they would let him have some floor time, insist on it even, once they knew he was there. And honestly, he had nothing better to do to occupy his time. The curse of his intelligence was making itself known in the weirdest of ways lately, as seeing what 'cutting edge' was and coming up with something better, even if only as a mental exercise, was becoming a more fun pastime then going to a club with friends.

His lack of friends in this world was a painful reminder though. And that wasn't something that could be remedied easily. Considering his situation Xander couldn't exactly have normal friends, hell, he hadn't gotten along with 'normal' people years before he became a gestalt with a fictional genius.

In the end it was something he had no control over at the moment, so he put it out of his mind for future consideration. Besides, Ultron would probably get jealous when other people started taking up his time.

Xander donned some clothes he bought yesterday, jeans and a t-shirt that said 'I'm a scientist, to save time let's just assume I'm never wrong', then set off to hail a taxi.

Congested traffic slowed them down somewhat turning what should have been a five minute drive into fifteen, but in the end, Xander arrived at the convention center without any fanfare.

Entering the building, he snagged a brochure detailing the highlights of what was being showcased, as well as the time slots for demonstrations.

Perusing the list to see if there was anything that might peak his interest; Xander rounded the corner of the hallway, when someone much smaller than him collided with him, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Oddly enough, the other person didn't so much as budge.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" The voice of a girl apologized before grabbing Xander's hand and hauling him to his feet with surprisingly effortless ease.

Xander brushed himself off and threw her his best charming grin. "Well I don't think anything's broken so no harm, no foul." He said while taking in her appearance. He couldn't believe such a tiny girl packed such a punch. She reminded him of Buffy because of that, and her appearance. Petite figure, blonde hair, expressive blue eyes that were currently downcast in embarrassment.

She perked right up though when Xander didn't make a big deal out of it. "Still though, I should have been paying more attention. My names Kara Kent. Who are you?" She introduced herself.

'Of course she is.' He thought. What were the odds that he'd just happen to bump into one of the strongest girls on the planet? Although, to be fair, the chances are pretty good considering the city they are currently in. Exponentially better than if he'd just stayed in California, or moved to a different state to avoid a house call from a billionaire who seemed unusually insistent on employing his talents for no doubt nefarious purposes.

"I'm Alexander Doom. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kent."

This caused the beautiful blonde alien to giggle and tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "Just Kara is fine. And is your last name seriously 'Doom'?" She asked with a very heavy emphasis leaving no question as to her skepticism.

"I know, it's awesome isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess. So what are you doing here Alex?" She asked as she clasped her hands behind her back while swaying side to side, unconsciously trying to draw attention to her still developing chest.

Xander tapped his chest, specifically the word 'scientist' that was printed on it while answering, "I know I may not look it, but cutting edge technology really interests me... Or at least what passes for it here." He mutters the last part under his breath, but Kara probably wouldn't have needed super hearing to know what he said. This drew her curiosity, and her interest in the dark haired stranger intensified.

'Maybe Earth isn't so bad.' She thought to herself as she drank in Alexander's appearance and liked what she saw.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this anyway?" Xander asked while giving her a very obvious once over.

This remark caused Kara to cross her arms over her chest and give a cocky smirk. "What? You don't think a girl like me is interested in this stuff?"

A raised eyebrow was Xander's nonverbal response.

Kara snorted when she couldn't keep up her stern demeanor any longer, losing the battle of wills. "Well you're kinda right. I'm in the city visiting my cousin who's a reporter, and he dragged me along here because he's supposed to write an article on this event. But he got called away on some emergency and left me here with the girl he has a crush on that he works with." She finished in a huff.

'And besides, I'd be way more interested in entertainment technology. This planet has nothing to _do_ here!' She mentally cried in frustration. 'Well maybe not nothing.' Looking into the dark eyes of the man she bumped into and licked her lips. 'Definitely not nothing.'

"Ouch, that sucks." He said in sympathy. "But hey! Now I'm here, we can have way more fun."

 _'And while you're at it, see if you can get a sample of her DNA. These Kryptonian's physiology are of interest to Doom.'_ Doom's voice interjected with his own subtle brand of tact.

Xander was grateful he hadn't been drinking anything at that particular instance.

'And how exactly should I go about doing that?' He thought, not entirely sarcastic as he was interested as well.

 _'You know all their secret identities. It should be trivial to break into any of their residences to get samples. I'm sure that despite their unbreakable nature, they probably shed hair, and if not that, they likely leave saliva on utensils and cups. It might be degrading, but it would be worth going through their trash if that's what it takes.'_ Xander's internal companion elaborated.

'Well alright, if I see an opportunity. But according to the comics, Kryptonian DNA is notoriously complex making it a convenient excuse for why there aren't tons of clones, or new Kryptonians running around.' He agreed.

 _'We are Doom. Our intelligence is vastly superior to anything else in this world. I'm sure such an endeavor will be trivial.'_ Victor countered dismissively.

"Oh? How are you going to liven things up?" The blonde asked, breaking Xander out of his internal conversation.

"Misery loves company?" Xander playfully shrugged. "Besides, I can use you as a shield to stop people from trying to drag me into inane conversations and debates about the possible uses of gamma radiation in cancer treatments. Spoiler alert, there aren't any positive ones."

"I've heard about that. Some new theories or something, my cousin wrote a piece on it I think. Are you some kind of expert?"

"Something like that." He smirked, happy that she didn't know what he had become semi famous for, and thereby didn't care about it.

She let out a cute giggle as she carefully moderated her strength so the 'playful' slap on his shoulder didn't knock him over. "No way, you're way too young."

"Maybe. Come on let's go look around Kara. I'd much rather do so with a cute girl by my side." Xander offered his hand.

Kara blushed beat red as she murmured her agreement and took his hand and walked around with him, remaining unusually quiet and shy. She was pleased as peach however that such a handsome guy was interested in her. Though she was berating herself for stuttering and her mind blanking when it came to making small talk.

The black and blonde haired duo wondered around, and Kara was pleasantly surprised at her escorts insight into the various displays they passed; effortlessly talking about possible applications and improvements that could be made, to say nothing of improving the quality of life for everyone.

She couldn't help fantasizing about Xander having more in common with her, that perhaps he too wasn't from this primitive world and instead came from an advanced society like her. The two of them being stranded and meeting on this planet; destined star crossed lovers. Kara shook her head trying to disperse her renewed blush at the romantic thoughts that persisted. That line of thought as nothing but wishful thinking, the chances that he wasn't native to this world, and she just hawppened to bump into him where infinitesimal. But that didn't seem to slow down her wild imagination from running rampant.

Kara introduced Xander to Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. The latter of which had a camcorder and digital camera to cover the showcases while Lois was reporting the entire event all on her own because her coworker, Clark Kent, had to step out. Xander figured there must be some emergency somewhere that required the attention of Superman.

When Xander's full name was introduced however, Lois recognized him and quite aggressively tried to get him to agree to an interview. Something he'd been reluctant to do as of yet, instead preferring to talk in open forum discussions to crowds.

The blonde quickly grew frustrated with the reporter that her cousin was sweet on taking up her time with Alexander, and finally stepped in to protect her new friend. Unfortunately, this made her a valid target as Lois's smile promised relentless teasing in the future when she picked up on Kara's obvious crush.

They were all about to part ways when a deafening explosion rocked the building, knocking people down both from the force, but many just from the sudden shock. Even Xander was saved from an embarrassing tumble on his ass by Kara who was quick to hold on to him.

When the dust and debris cleared it revealed a tall, gunmetal grey colored person in a suit of power armor just getting up from the ground.

'No.' Xander thought, 'Not armor. That's Metallo!' He realized when he saw the robot's chest cavity open up to reveal the neon glow of a kryptonite heart.

Metallo chuckled as he stood to his full, massive height, towering over everyone. "I'm impressed. Here I thought only Superman had the strength to toss me through a few walls. But I don't recognize you. Who are you?" He asked.

A statuesque woman who had bright blue eyes, blonde hair styled in a bob cut framing her face, dressed in what many of the older generation would consider a positively scandalous outfit that looked like a white form fitting swimsuit with a large cut that revealed an impressive amount of cleavage from her more than blessed assets. A red cape affixed to her left shoulder, and blue colored belt, gloves and boots finished off the ensemble of the woman who was currently hovering over the ground.

"I'm Power Girl, Superman's cousin." She answered with a cocksure smirk before flying at speeds greater than the eye can follow to attack her adversary.

The smug look was wiped from her face as her high speed blow merely turned his head instead of sending him rocketing away like she thought. Her body felt suddenly weakened and she broke out into a sudden sweat of exertion.

"Ah, you're related to the blue boy scout? That's great!" He chuckled, grabbing her still outstretched arm with one hand and landing a crushing haymaker to her face with the other, sending Power Girl into the tile floor with enough force to cause it to crack.

"You see, my heart just so happens to be made out of kryptonite. It's ironically poisonous to Kryptonians such as yourself. A good thing for me when you people seem to keep popping out of the woodwork."

Metallo leaned down until his face was closer to the blonde superheroine. "I'm gonna enjoy breaking you. And then I'm gonna enjoy killing your cousin later."

Power Girl gave a roar of anger, and in her surge of heightened emotions, she found the strength to actually send him flying with a powerful punch, collapsing to a knee as she struggled to catch her breath immediately afterwards.

Karen Starr, the secret identity of Power Girl was angry at the way Metallo had so casually threatened her new family. She arrived in this alternate dimension after fleeing her own, and was welcomed with open arms by this worlds iteration of Superman and his cousin Kara Kent. They were heroes here, and good people who helped her get set up when they didn't have too. Weakness to kryptonite or not, she wasn't about to let him get away with it. Hopefully she could endure long enough to put a stop to this menace.

Once the situation broke through the collective minds of everyone in the area, panic set in. People began screaming and running away or hiding behind cover hoping to not be casualties in the coming battle.

And then there was Lois Lane, and her ever trusty sidekick err... camera man, Jimmy Olsen. Veterans of danger, this entire situation where most everyone else was desperate to get away, was just another Tuesday for them. The red head cameraman had already stepped back to get Lois in the shot as she began reporting on the fight without missing a step or even the slightest sign of hesitation.

While it was routine for them, Kara was busy trying to drag Xander to safety. She'd love to help out her extradimensional counterpart, but she was loath to make excuses to get away and change into her superhero attire while Xander was still in the danger zone. But he just wouldn't leave for some reason! She didn't want to draw suspicion from him by forcefully dragging him away effortlessly.

"Come on Alex please we need to get out of here!" She practically begged.

"No way, fuck that guy, he ruined our date." He said in an indignant tone, as though two super powered beings having a death match in the vicinity was an inconvenience and not a life threatening situation.

Almost as soon as the dust had settled from the beginning, Xander sprang into motion, pulling a seemingly random mix of state of the art devices from their exhibits and tearing them apart with an astonishing efficiency.

"What are you doing?!" Kara hissed.

Xander didn't even slow down his movements. "I'm making something to shut down that sad excuse of a robot." He explained. "I swear, it's like you didn't even read my shirt." He rolled his eyes at her lack of faith.

Unknown to them, Lois and Jimmy had snuck a few glances with the camera to Xander and Kara, and the mess of parts strewn about them.

The battle between the Kryptonian and machine was swift and brutal. Karen did her best and doled out a good amount of punishment, but it was always a battle of attrition, one that she was rapidly losing ground in. She spat out a mouthful of blood after another blow to her jaw rocked her. Power girl raised her arms defensively, but her once unyielding physiology that could tank nuclear strikes was dwindling and the next blow broke through, sending her to the ground with a cry of pain.

Metallo kept her from rising again by planting his foot on her chest and pressing down. Her flagging strength no longer enough to push him off.

Karen felt despair, this couldn't be the end. But it was too much to hope for last minute back up. She wanted to rage in frustration, that this robot had bested her; that she had such a weakness that she couldn't overcome on the same level of how normal humans needed air to breathe. A painful reminder that despite all appearances, she, and every other Kryptonian aren't invincible.

"Well, it's been fun _Power Girl_." Metallo said while scoffing at her name.

He raised his foot up preparing to crush her, but was interrupted by a citizen who hadn't chosen to flee for some reason beyond him.

"Excuse me, Metallo was it?" A dark haired teenager approached with one hand raised and the other hidden from sight, but this fact was disregarded in Metallo's post victory high.

But the sheer audacity at how he so casually addressed the supervillain was enough to give him pause, and humor the newcomer.

"What?!" He bit out impatiently.

"As a scientist I'm just curious, I just have to know you see..." He trailed off.

"Get on with it! Make it quick, I'm kind of busy here." Metallo punctuated his statement by slamming his foot against the downed superhero's stomach, causing her to cough more blood to the side.

The machine's glowing chest dimmed as he turned down the output on his kryptonite power source to the lowest setting now that the fight was over and to save his energy. He didn't need to run out of juice and be incapable of escaping the police after all.

"Well I was wondering, how's your EMP shielding?" Xander asked with a furrowed brow in genuine curiosity, seemingly ignoring the plight of the vulnerable Kryptonian, when in reality he was quite angry at Metallo but kept a firm reign on his temper.

"Not great actually. Why?" He responded automatically without even considering it.

"Hmmm... no reason." The young man said.

Suddenly he pulled the hand that was hidden from behind his back and leveled something that looked sort of like a gun, if one were to tilt their head a little and squint that is. It had the general shape but the barrel was incredibly short and wide, the handle didn't look like it belonged, and there was a glowing blue cartridge on the side that looked like it had been spot welded on.

Metallo realized too late what it was as a blue flash of lightning lanced out from the improvised weapon, and everything went dark for the man who was turned into a machine.

With no further use for the makeshift ion blaster that only had enough charge for the one shot, Xander carelessly drops it to the ground as he approaches the immobilized hunk of metal and the now recovering Power Girl.

He leaned down to the busty woman and pulled her away from the still glowing kryptonite, until they were far enough away for Karen to be unaffected.

"Hey there, are you alright now? You took quite the beating." Her dark haired savior asked while dabbing at the blood from the corner of her mouth, cleaning her up with gentle care.

"I'll be alright. I heal quick." Was all she could say, stunned at the kindness this man was showing her after saving her life. Karen couldn't help but marvel at the situation. This was a true hero, just as much as anyone else on the Justice League. Going out of his way to head into danger to save someone, putting himself at risk, and without any powers no less! He clearly has an admirable strength of character.

Meanwhile, Kara was having a multitude of conflicting emotions. On the one hand, her interest in Alexander skyrocketed due to him saving her older twin from a parallel universe. On the other hand however, she felt a twisting, writhing feeling of jealousy at the care and attention that Alex was paying to Karen and not her. She knew it was wrong of her, but she couldn't help feeling angry that he was looking at the older, more... _developed_ version of her.

The moment was interrupted by Lois Lane in typical reporter fashion, asking numerous rapid fire questions as she held out a recording device.

"That was incredible Mr. Doom! What was that device you used to stop Metallo? Was that some kind of gamma radiation gun? How did you build it so quickly from parts taken from other machines, many of which were being unveiled for the first time today? What other kind of weapons could you make on the fly?" She asked, all the while Jimmy was flashing a grin and a thumbs up from behind the camera.

Xander helped a mostly recovered Power Girl to her feet and used the commotion of Lois's questions to slip the hand towel he used to clean her up into his pocket while everyone was focused on his face, all the while being mindful to make sure it was out of sight of the camera.

He smiled in a combination of successful sleight of hand, and to make a good impression for the news.

"Well, in order, it was an improvised ion blaster that can fry the electronics of whatever it hits, provided it's not shielded against it. Thankfully, even if he was protected, Power Girl here gave him enough hull breaches that it would have been effective regardless." Xander said while tilting his head in acknowledgement.

"It didn't use gamma radiation, contrary to popular belief I do know more than just that one branch of science. In fact I'm pretty good with most any kind of technology, that's how I was able to coble that thing together, it wasn't pretty and only had one shot but it got the job done. And I'm actually uncomfortable answering that last question you had. Just because I can do something doesn't mean I will. I don't want to be known as _that guy_ who goes around making death rays." He finished laughing, and getting a laugh out of Lois along with a few chuckles from everyone else. It had been a long time since the raven haired reporter had someone so willing to answer her questions without being evasive, and even having fun with it.

"Well Mr. Doom- "

"Call me Alexander please. I'd prefer Dr. Doom but I haven't earned a necessary degree yet." Xander interrupted flashing a roughish grin.

"Alright then, Alexander, what is your relationship with the superheroine Power Girl? The people want to know." Lois asked.

Kara felt like she was just gut punched and her eyebrow began twitching furiously. Lois damn well knew that _she_ was walking around, hand in hand even, with Alex before they were interrupted. This was just sensationalist gossip that she was fishing for now.

"Aha, well, there is no relationship, this is the first time we've met today."

Before the interview could go any further, the police arrived and promptly began cordoning off the area and ushering the remaining people outside who had been meandering around hoping to catch snippets of the impromptu interview.

Once outside, Power Girl said her farewells. "Thanks again for helping me back there. Maybe I'll look you up sometime Alexander." The blonde said while throwing a wink at him before lifting off and flying away.

While this was happening, Lois and Jimmy packed up and were getting ready to head back to the office.

Now that she was finally alone with Alex, after their whirlwind day, Kara found herself reverting to shyness, not knowing what to say, but knowing that she didn't want to say goodbye.

"That was a hell of a day huh Kara?" He said to her quietly, and in her opinion, intimately.

"You didn't run. You didn't even try! What if something happened to you?! What if you got hurt?" She pleaded with her eyes beginning to rim with tears.

Xander shrugged and reached up to scratch the back of his head. "Hey I'm a guy, we do stupid things to impress girls like... _all_ the time." He smiled sheepishly as he shamelessly admitted to trying to impress her. "Besides, it may not have seemed like it, but I knew exactly what I was doing. That wasn't a mistake, it wasn't an accident, I was in complete control." He tried to reassure her.

She swallowed thickly, amazed at what he accomplished both to do the right thing and help someone in need, and to impress her.

"You're such an idiot Alex."

Any response he might have made was cut off when Kara wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him down into a heated kiss, molding her lips to his and desperately trying to convey her feelings for him.

She moaned into his mouth when instead of pushing her away as she feared he might, he instead settled one hand around her waist to pull her even closer into their embrace while his other hand carded through her blonde locks drawing a shudder of pleasure throughout her entire body.

They were interrupted all too soon in Kara's bias opinion by the clearing of a throat to politely get their attention.

Turning to regard the one standing next to them, a man dressed in a blue suit and wearing glasses. Kara gasped and blushed in surprise and embarrassment. "Clark! When did you get back?"

"Just now. I see you've had an exciting day." He said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, an expression that said she should start explaining fast, plain to read on his features.

The blonde Kryptonian gave a flourish of her arm as she introduced him, "This is Alexander Doom. I met him today at the science event, you know... the one you left me at." She snarked as if the entire thing was Clark's fault.

"You just met him today? You two were being awfully friendly." He asked skeptically with disapproval lacing his voice.

"Well you said it. It was an exciting day." She pouted.

And so the two younger adults proceeded to tell Clark Kent all about how the convention became an unforeseen site of a battle between Power Girl and Metallo. How Alex saved the day by creating an EMP device on the fly from spare parts to shut the criminal robot down. All of which the dark haired young man tried to downplay his role in the whole ordeal as unimportant, that he was sure Power Girl could have found a way out of the situation on her own even if he hadn't done something.

Clark was begrudgingly impressed at Alex's accomplishments today. He chastised him for being reckless when he should have evacuated, but thanked him for saving someone's life today and keeping people safe. Clark gave Kara and Alex a few minutes to say goodbye where they shared a few words and exchanged phone numbers.

For Kara, she was sad to learn that Alex was only in town for a few more days before heading back to California, making a long distance relationship unfeasible for them at this point in time. Even though she could make the trip in minutes at a casual pace, she knew the importance of keeping her civilian and superhero lives separate, for her cousin's sake if not her own. She remained optimistic that he might end up a superhero himself, making a relationship between them easier. And even if he wasn't cut out for that life, Kara was determined not to give up on making a go of it with him.

Xander waved goodbye to Clark and Kara Kent as they got into a car to drive home. Once they were out of sight, Xander hailed a taxi to take him back to his hotel room. As he got into the car he patted his pocket reassuringly, the one that contained a hand towel with Power Girl's blood and a strand of blonde hair from Supergirl, Kara Kent.

'Holy shit I can't believe it was that easy.' Xander thought.

 _'_ _I'm surprised everything worked out as flawlessly as it did.'_ Doom agreed.

 **DOOMDOOMDOOM**

A sliding door hissed open revealing a red haired woman dressed professionally in a chauffeur's outfit. She stepped forward and entered the clean sterile room, heels clicking on the polished floor with every step.

"We recovered the items from Mr. Doom's hotel room. You were right, there were plenty of DNA samples." Mercy answered the unasked question.

Lex Luthor said nothing, instead opting to take a sip of his drink as he stood at the window overlooking one of the labs in the Luthor corp. headquarters.

His ever faithful assistant moved to stand just behind him and to the side, ready to carry out any orders.

Finally he spoke without looking away from the glass. "Doom is remarkable isn't he Mercy?"

"I confess I had my doubts at first Mr. Luthor, but after listening to the news on the way back today, I am impressed at what he accomplished under pressure." She answered dutifully. "But is it really true he defeated Metallo on his own?"

"He did. And it was a happy accident all things considered."

"Sir?" She asked with her tone questioning for elaboration.

"I paid Metallo to start a fight today, and to make sure it got carried into the convention center where he was to cause a bit of property damage. That would have given my people enough time while it was a crime scene to get scans, pictures, schematics, anything of value really." He paused to take another sip.

"I wasn't sure if Mr. Doom would be there, I checked to see if he was on the list of attending guests, but he wasn't in the books, meaning he likely paid for a ticket like a normal person."

"Why would he do that?" Mercy asked.

Luthor could only shake his head. "No idea. But what I do know is that," Luthor pointed to the lab below them where his scientists were busy at work examining the device Alexander built, "Is an impressive piece of ingenuity."

Mercy's response was to raise an eyebrow, knowing her boss well enough by now to know that he would go on to explain soon enough.

"He built an ion gun strong enough to drop Metallo using parts that he cannibalized from whatever he could get his hands on in under a minute. From machines that he couldn't have known the internal components of until he saw them for the first time.

"You said there was plenty of DNA samples among the things he left behind?" He asked, finally turning his gaze to the beautiful woman who was always by his side.

"Yes sir. Are you planning on cloning him?" Mercy asked in honest curiosity.

"In a way. I want the samples sent to the Cadmus facility. I think giving Alexander a daughter might ground him a little. I just need to figure out who the 'mother' donor should be."

"Like how you plan to use your and Superman's for the Kr project?"

"Yes but someone else's. No need for two that are essentially the same."

 **DOOMDOOMDOOM**

Xander wasted no time in securing the use of a rental boat once he returned to his home in San Francisco. He was giddy with anticipation to create his own private island and he had no more reason to delay. Even Ultron's servos were positively tingling, or so he said. It was sometimes difficult to tell if he was being serious or sarcastic but bless his little artificial core processor, he was learning quickly.

"Master, are you sure we shouldn't move back a little bit more from the epicenter? To the shore maybe? We can cause the detonation from there and come back to check on it tomorrow." Ultron asked in a simulated nervous tone.

"What's the matter Ultron? Don't you have faith in the force field generator to keep us safe?" Xander playfully asked.

"Of course I do master. According to my calculations, it should be more than sufficient. But I just finished this body and I'm loath to part with it in case anything goes wrong."

"And what about me?" Xander asked as he dropped the last buoy into the water to set up the field that will contain the effects of a forced volcanic eruption, negating the waves and trapping the particulates in a dome. It would make it hazardous until it settled down and was washed away by the ocean; as well as taking time to clear the island.

That was probably the only thing that excited Ultron about the entire endeavor. That he was in charge of developing and building on the island. He had lackluster imagination when it came to the biological aspect though, and Xander wanted it to be a paradise for his future people. He had an idea or two on who could help with that, but getting _her_ help would be a challenge.

Either way, after his latest public stunt in Metropolis, his time of hiding would soon come to an end. He knew now that his name and actions were plastered all over the internet, thanks to the article written by Lois Lane, and the video taken from Jimmy and everyone else who had a cellphone and was there.

Honestly he shouldn't have been so surprised. He knew people would take notice the second he did something, he just hadn't prepared for the volume of attention. Superman or Batman stops a criminal and no one bats an eye. A relative newcomer who's an unknown effortlessly stops a supervillain and everyone loses their minds.

That's why it was time to get this show on the road.

"I'm sure you'd find some way to survive master. I'm confident in your abilities." His faithful A.I. companion stated.

Xander paused to look at Ultron's minimalist, almost skeletal form. "I still can't tell if you're being serious or not."

"Of course I'm being serious master. You managed to effectively disable an inefficient, borderline retarded toaster. I'm _sure_ you'd be fine."

The black haired man who was about to become the dictator of a barren rock in the middle of nowhere gave Ultron a deadpan look.

"What? Humans are more progressive now and it's okay to say 'retarded' in the context for which it was used. Metallo has an electronic brain, there should be no reason his processing power hasn't grown beyond his former fleshy limitations." His friend defended.

Xander opened and closed his mouth a few times before shaking his head in defeat. "You're unbelievable. I have no words." He said while going to the controls and starting the boat to drive it another few miles out.

"Very eloquent master. Truly you are a paragon of wordsmithing." Ultron quipped eliciting a smile from Xander.

"Okay, now I know that was sarcasm. Hit it!"

At Xander's command, Ultron hacked into the satellite feeds that had a visual of this small patch of ocean to block this section, and simultaneously sent the detonation signal to trigger the eruption.

The flesh and blood human looked over his shoulder to see the fruits of their labor, and the sight took his breath away. Liquid fire spewed up into the air in a great geyser that was visually stunning. It didn't last for long however, as smoke and steam hit the field and obscured the view. Xander looked forward to seeing the end result in a week after the magma settles and the dust dissipates. He couldn't wait to see his new home.

 **DOOMDOOMDOOM**

"What did you need Clark?" The gravelly voice of the dour man said not even bothering to look away from the massive computer screens with scrolling data he was looking over.

Not for the first time Superman wondered how Batman did that, knowing that he was there when he was sure he hadn't tripped any alarm and the wind rustling his cape couldn't have possibly been picked up by human ears. Perhaps that had always been Bruce's superpower? Knowing everything.

"I need your help with something." Clark said without preamble, far to use to his best friends eccentricities when he's wearing the cowl.

"Alexander Doom." Batman stated pulling up various files and pictures of the man in question on the screen.

Superman could only sigh in resignation. He didn't know if he was just that predictable or Batman was just that good. Probably a mix of both if he was honest.

"Yeah, I did a cursory inspection on him already, just what I could get ahold of with my resources, but you're better at this sort of thing." He said while floating down to ground level and walking to stand behind Bruce's chair.

Bruce hit a few more keys on the computer and a full profile on Alexander Doom showed up with detailed, but far from complete information on his life. Mostly a compilation of what was publicly available from records and videos taken of him over the past year. Nothing on his extracurricular activities, so he remains unaware of things like the A.I. he created, and other such projects he's done behind closed doors because he hadn't warranted a more intrusive investigation yet.

"He's on the list." Bruce said as if that explained everything.

"What list?" Clark asked.

This got Bruce to turn around and stand up as he began pacing back and forth in what Clark knew was his habit when he was intensely profiling a suspect.

"The list was something that Oracle and I created awhile back... when she first became Oracle." He hesitated briefly, both of them recalling the event that forced Barbara Gordon to retire from being Batgirl when the Joker put a bullet through her spine, paralyzing her from the waist down.

"We created an algorithm that would predict the likelihood of someone making the transition to becoming a supervillain. Alexander Doom of Latveria has a very high percentage chance, and has been on the watch list for months now." He explained.

This got Clark's attention in a big way considering his cousin was infatuated with the man in question. "Tell me more."

"Most of my rogues gallery, and that of every other known superhero's for that matter, started off as relatively ordinary people until something changed them. For me, Victor Fries, Pamela Isley, Harley Quinn... the Joker." He went on, and only people who knew Bruce would notice the tightening of his jaw on the last one.

"All of them had some defining event, a shatter point that pushed them over the edge and made them into what they are today. Oracle and I created a program to calculate the probability of such an event happening to someone and turning them into a danger to society." The Batman explained.

"If you have a list like that, then why haven't you done anything about it?" Clark asked.

Bruce seemed to deflate before his very eyes, as though he was exhausted, a state he would let fewer people than he had on one hand see him in. "I don't have the time Clark. I can barely keep up with keeping one city as safe as I can and dealing with near weekly threats. I just can't go out of my way to try to prevent something unpredictable from happening to create another rogue. Especially when it's just speculation with no actual guarantee of it happening." His melancholic demeanor took over, letting Clark know Bruce was despairing at his inability to stop someone else from becoming a villain.

"It's just probability. There's over a hundred people on the list and there's just no way of knowing what, if anything, will trigger their transformation into becoming threats to the public."

"Well this one I'm concerned about for more personal reasons. Kara's been infatuated with him ever since they met earlier this week when Metallo and Power Girl had a fight at the medical convention. And I need to know if I should be worried?" Earth's first Kryptonian said.

"You should always be worried Clark. But to answer your question," Bruce gestured to the screens detailing everything he knew about Doom, "He has a genius level intellect, obviously. Doom was credited with his revolutionary ideas on gamma radiation, but if you look at his behavior since, he's tried to distance himself from it, as though he made a mistake and gave too much information away that he thought we already knew.

"In addition, he filed numerous patents in the computer and technology industry, catapulting our growth by decades, if not more. More concerning, he's clearly holding back. Not giving away too much too fast. Looking at the data, one can tell that he never jumpstarts whatever is commercially available by more than a year and a half. On its own? That could have been happenstance. But a half dozen times? That's too deliberate." Batman explained in a lecturing tone.

"What does that mean Bruce?" Superman asked.

"The implications with the data available are speculation at best. He could just be a very gifted intellectual. It's just as likely that he's an alien, a time traveler, or someone from another dimension entirely. I can't rule any of these possibilities out just yet."

Bruce turned to level a stare at Clark. "One thing I do know is that his listed country of origin, Latveria, doesn't exist. There are no records or mention of it anywhere, there's no records of him before almost a year ago in fact, and it's a big question mark on his life that I suspect has a lot of the answers we both want from him. For all intents and purposes, he just appeared out of thin air one day."

Superman heaved a breath before speaking again. "Well that's a lot to take in. Here I was just trying to make sure that there was nothing wrong with the kid that Kara has a serious crush on."

"Then I hate to tell you this, but all of that is old news." Batman said in his typical deadpan expression.

Clark merely groaned as he brought his hands up to rub his face.

"Before the incident in Metropolis, Alexander Doom met with Lex Luthor." Bruce informed him, causing Clark to instantly pale in dread.

"Oh God. What happened?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"Apparently Doom turned down a lucrative job opportunity."

"Wait. He did?" Clark asked, perking up instantly at the thought that Alexander had the good sense to stay away from his personal archenemy.

The dark knight nodded solemnly, "That's what bumped him further up the watch list. Luthor unofficially blacklisted him."

Before Clark could question what he meant by that, Bruce headed him off with an explanation.

"The unofficial blacklist means that Lex Corp. has made it clear that any attempt to hire Doom will be met with any means necessary to ruin the company in question. If it's small enough, Lex would simply buy it up. If it's too large for that, like my company for example, he would launch a shadow campaign of corporate espionage and sabotage to ruin them."

"You think something like that would be enough to push the kid over the edge?" Clark asked.

"No... but it's concerning nonetheless."

Clark let the sounds of the batcave fill his senses for a moment as he thought about everything he learned tonight before speaking again.

"What do you think I should do?" He finally asked his best friend.

"Nothing." Bruce answered instantly.

"What do you mean I shouldn't do anything? What about Kara and if she tries to get involved with him?" He said indignantly from getting instantly shut down.

"She may be over eighteen, but she's still a rebellious teenager. If you try to stop her, that will only make her want to be with him more." Batman chided.

Sometimes Clark hated that his friend was a master of psychology. The man of steel exhaled sharply, "So I should just let this go? It's just a phase that she'll grow out of?" He asked.

"Yes and no. Kryptonian's are very much like humans when it comes to personal interaction; so you shouldn't try to force her to conform to your wishes." Bruce told him in his cryptic manner of answering a question without really telling him anything of any value, as though he should just _know_ what he meant.

"Besides, Kara's feelings will likely dull with time and distance. So the best thing you could do is wait it out. I'll have more information next week to update his profile with." He finished.

"Why? What's happening next week?" Clark asked in curiosity.

Bruce hit a few keystrokes changing the information displayed on the screens. "According to the information we have on his personality, I've deduced he has a desire to earn multiple doctorates in this country based on some key phrases he used during his most recent interview with Lois Lane.

"So I'm going to provide him with the opportunity to do so. I can't hire him onto Wayne Tech without provoking Lex Corp. but I can sponsor him to attend Gotham University to obtain whatever degrees he wants. I can use the time that he's in the city to gather more information on him. At the same time, I can insert Barbara into his personal life to discover anything I miss." Bruce explained his plan, not even considering Barbara's feelings on the matter.

Clark could only shake his head, wondering if his friend even realized the gravity of what he was suggesting, but unwilling to voice his opinion if it meant getting more dirt on the man whom his cousin was smitten with. It was his duty to protect her after all.

What both of them seemed to forget in a moment of blindness, is that Kara and Barbara are best friends, and had been talking about the mysterious Alexander Doom every day since Kara met him, gossiping as only women could over a cute guy.

 **DOOMDOOMDOOM**

Deep inside the heart of a Tibetan mountain range in a secret base populated by a league of the most dangerous assassins on the planet, a distinguished man played a video on a secure laptop of the incident in Metropolis again. The day when Alexander Doom brought down a metal monstrosity with nothing but his intellect, environment, and determination.

Said man's lips curled into a wicked smile and he spoke, "What do you think my daughter?"

A woman, dripping with sin in every seductive movement sashayed over to her father to look at the latest video of the man who had caught both his, and _her_ attention. She shared her father's smile as she looked upon the man going by Alexander Doom.

Without giving away her true feelings on the interesting man who captivated her, she gave her answer as noncommittally as possible. "He shows promise father."

 **A/N: So I told some people who have PM'd me that Half-Blood Emperor would be the next chapter I updated... Promise broken. As I've hopefully told anyone who has asked me so far, for those of you who haven't heard, I only just recently realized what people were talking about in the last few weeks when they said things like 'Writer's block' or anything to do with a 'Muse'. I spent** ** _days_** **looking at a document with about a thousand words and just... couldn't do anything. Complete blank. Eventually I realized I need to write** ** _something_** **and came out with my Jessica Jones one shot. It got me back in the mood, and I started working on this chapter a few days later.**

 **What I guess I'm trying to say is that I won't commit to a schedule set in stone. Nothing is abandoned by any means, but I've got to strike while the irons hot so to speak. Because I think it's better to write something than beat my head against a wall while nothing comes to me. I blame it on my addictive personality. When I'm on,** ** _I'm on_** **.**

 **Finally I just want to say, for those of you who stuck out and read the author note thus far, and even those who haven't, all of you are absolutely incredible! Over 1,000 favs and follows for** ** _two_** **chapters before now!? I can only hope I keep up to expectations. Thank you.**

 **Bonus Omake: In honor of the famous line in Dawn of Justice  
**

"Bruce I need your help." Clark asked as he descended to the floor of the batcave, landing lightly behind his friend who was busy analyzing data streaming across his computer.

"What about?" The caped crusader asked.

"I did a little investigating into Alexander Doom. The guy who stopped Metallo and saved Power Girl. Kara has a crush on him and I was wondering if you could do a more thorough background check. My leads ran out." Superman requested.

Batman halted all movement and went deathly still for a moment before leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers. After taking a breath to gather his thoughts, Bruce's finger flew over the keyboard bringing up everything he had on the young man in question. The world's greatest detective told his Kryptonian friend everything he knew and had found out so far. About how he was on his watch list for potential threats.

Instead of taking a wait and see approach by luring him to Gothom, where Batman could watch him more closely, the dark knight surprised him when instead he went off on a tangent of possible contingencies for putting Doom down hard.

Manufacturing evidence against him to preemptively lock him up. Optimal strategies that the _entire Justice League_ can employ to take him down and, in his words, 'neutralize the threat'.

"Whoa, Whoa calm down Bruce. Where did all of this come from? He's just a kid isn't he? Sure he's smart, but he doesn't even have any powers. Bringing the whole Justice League in on this seems a little extreme." Superman interrupted his friends frightening plans against containing Doom.

"Exactly. He's just like me. An ordinary human with an extraordinary mind. There is no doubt that given enough resources and time to prepare, he could defeat us all. He could bring down the Justice League. Make no mistake Clark, this is the greatest threat we have ever faced."

"I'm afraid Master Bruce has been up for a week straight with no more and an hour of sleep here and there. Please forgive him Master Clark." The cultured English accent of Alfred intruded on their conversation.

"I'm right about this Alfred." Bruce defended his position.

"What if you're wrong Bruce? What if he doesn't turn into a supervillain, and he just lives a regular life."

Batman turned his glare on Clark, and even with his sleep deprivation it was still intimidating, even to the man of steel. "If there is even a _one_ percent chance that he could be a threat, then we have to take that as an _absolute_ certainty."

Clark blew out a harsh breath while pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head to stave off the oncoming headache of dealing with Bruce's notorious paranoia. "Bruce that's... that's not how math works."


End file.
